


(Не) монстр

by KimKanejae



Category: NCT (Band), Super Junior, f(x), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Mystery, Original Character Death(s), Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae
Summary: Чонун бежит от одиночества. Только он не осознает, что эти попытки не больше, чем попытки сбежать от самого себя. А от себя не сбежать, как ни старайся.





	(Не) монстр

**Author's Note:**

> написано для fandom K-Pop 2018.  
> разница в возрасте Тэён и Тэна в реалиях этого текста составляет 12 лет, а не 7.
> 
> коллажи к тексту:[раз](https://i.imgur.com/OQ8Rllb.jpg), [два](https://i.imgur.com/uDSGxdW.jpg)

Новые страна, город, деревня. Новые фамилия и имя в попытках начать новую жизнь и найти спасение от одиночества.

Каждые лет пятнадцать — двадцать всё повторяется по кругу после любого случайного (но чаще — нарочного) несчастного случая. Иначе у него не получается.

Как иначе, когда ты не стареешь и выглядишь лет на тридцать, когда тебе на самом деле уже больше двух сотен? Глупо надеяться, что люди вокруг этого не замечают. Ещё как замечают и никогда не спускают с рук — просто когда-то раньше, когда-то позже.

Сейчас, конечно, люди стали более невнимательными и (совсем чуть-чуть) менее жестокими. Не сразу замечают и после не бегут всей деревней с вилами, не пытаются сжечь или утопить, как было столетиями ранее.

Сейчас они (почти) вежливо требуют их покинуть во избежание несчастных случаев или даже катастрофы. И дело не в том, что сам он злой, страшный или жестокий. Он просто не такой, как они, а это всегда пугает людей.

Конечно, разве можно не бояться монстра?

Каждый раз после подобного он ломается где-то внутри себя и меняет место жительства, первое время отстраивая себя из обломков обратно, собирая по крупицам и вешая на себя уйму новых табличек-масок, чтобы никто не узнал его настоящего. Каждый раз он всё ещё надеется, что теперь-то он сможет выдохнуть спокойно, что никто даже не заподозрит.

А потом всё начинается снова. Неразрывный круг, где он только и делает, что бежит.

Бежит от одиночества. Только он не осознает, что эти попытки не больше, чем попытки сбежать от самого себя.

А от себя не сбежать, как ни старайся.

Он боится сгореть каждый раз, но сгореть намного лучше, чем сломаться. Лучше отстроить себя с нуля раз, чем по десятому кругу — из обломков.

Он надеется сгореть однажды. Лишь бы больше никогда не слышать в свою сторону испуганное «монстр!».

***

Кроме Кореи он уже бывал в Китае, Японии, Америке, Вьетнаме и даже в России, и теперь его выбор падает на Таиланд.

Тихая, спокойная и немноголюдная деревушка сразу западает ему в душу, и Чонун — теперь его зовут Йесон — с лёгкостью соглашается приобрести здесь небольшой, немного обветшалый, но уютный домик. Он находится возле леса, почти на окраине деревни, рядом ещё несколько таких же, а остальные дома расположены чуть поодаль — нужно перейти через деревянный мост над ручьём. Двор огорожен высоким забором, сквозь который разглядеть что-либо проблематично, что тоже добавляет достоинств — Йесону только в радость минимальное внимание посторонних к его жизни.

Ближайшими соседями по правую сторону оказываются миловидная бабушка и молодая семья с новорожденным ребёнком, а по левую — добродушная девушка — Ламаи, — с которой Йесон находит общий язык очень быстро, хоть и опасается. Не за себя — за неё.

Она выглядит очень хрупкой и милой, с мягкими чертами лица, очаровательной улыбкой и нежными руками. Худые запястья обвиты несколькими браслетами, а её чёрные, словно небо глубокой ночью, доходящие до пояса волосы часто заплетены в замысловатые причёски и украшены различными платками и заколками.

Если бы Йесон не боялся сближаться с людьми — ведь одним своим присутствием в жизни ставит её под удар, — то, наверное, он мог бы даже влюбиться в Ламаи. Но Йесон беспокоится за каждого своего знакомого, а у неё уже есть жених.

Зато они отлично ладят, а с Нираном — будущим мужем Ламаи — даже становятся хорошими друзьями. Они никогда не выпытывают что-либо у Йесона, позволяя рассказывать о себе и своей жизни столько, сколько он сам считает нужным, но всегда слушают его с неподдельным интересом и искренним восторгом. Часто обращаются за советами, реже — за помощью. Среди всех жителей деревни, с ним они общаются больше всех, и это не может не греть Йесону душу.

Как и то, что их действительно волнует его мнение о проведении торжества.

Когда они играют свадьбу — гуляет вся деревня. Звонкий смех, громкие песни и многословные тосты не дают пробиться серости будней, скуке и тишине в этот день, словно оберегая этот праздник. Всем весело, к Йесону даже подходят люди, мило беседуют и зовут потанцевать вместе с ними. Он растерян, смотрит на Ламаи в поисках безмолвной поддержки, и когда та кивает, придавая уверенности, соглашается и идёт к толпе народа.

Йесон начинает думать, что, может, как раз и наступает тот момент, когда можно наконец перестать бояться остаться одному? А потом он резко вспоминает, сколько ему на самом деле лет, кто он такой и что все люди рано или поздно погибают, а близкие — прямо у него на руках.

И вроде хочется отстраниться от этого, не дать себе привязаться к ним ещё сильнее, чем уже есть, уйти, как он это делал ранее, но Ламаи с застенчивой и безумно счастливой улыбкой сообщает ему, что они ждут ребёнка, и Йесон не может позволить себе их бросить.

Только судьба в лице жителей деревни играет с ним злую шутку, и в итоге Ламаи и Ниран бросают его. Это происходит незадолго до второго дня рождения Читтапона — их сына.

Йесон под вечер решает прогуляться, но стоит ему почти дойти до моста через ручей, как соседская бабушка оступается и летит вниз. Он даже подумать не успевает — в мгновение ока оказывается рядом, хватает её за одежду и тянет на себя, и только потом, глядя на шокированные лица жителей, в которых явно читаются немые вопросы «как?» и «кто ты?», понимает, что он попал. Ни один обыкновенный человек не сможет пробежать такое расстояние за несколько секунд. Ни у одного обыкновенного человека не может быть такой реакции.

Если только ты не вампир. Или не оборотень, не маг, не ведьмак. Или кого там люди ещё придумывают, когда не могут объяснить увиденное?

Он понимает, что поступил правильно, он спас женщину, но при этом подставил себя.

Все молчат, лишь бабушка выдавливает из себя еле слышное «спасибо» и спешит отойти от Йесона подальше. Смотреть на откровенный страх в глазах — пускай он и вызван _непониманием_ — выше его сил, ведь именно этого он и опасался. Но он не опускает голову, смотрит максимально безразлично, ничего не говорит и уходит домой.

Хорошая вышла прогулка.

И Йесон понимает, чем это всё может закончиться, и уже даже думает, как ему поступить: просто уехать (ведь прожил он здесь всего семь лет) или, как обычно, инициировать несчастный случай? Менее болезненным для него и для Ламии с Нираном будет первый вариант, но второй — выгоднее и привычнее.

Но выбирать ему не приходится.

Они сидят у них дома и собираются пожарить мясо на углях во дворе, где уже, заливисто смеясь, Читтапон бегает за яркой бабочкой. Не улыбаться, глядя на это маленькое чудо, просто невозможно. Ламия уверяет Йесона, что продуктами займутся они с Нираном сами, а он пускай пока вынесет всё необходимое на улицу, подготовит угли и проследит за ребёнком.

Читтапон, завидев Йесона, несётся на него с разведёнными в стороны ручками для объятий, врезается в его ноги и забавно дуется, когда потирает ушибленный лоб.

— Осторожнее, — ласково произносит Йесон, опускаясь на корточки перед ребёнком, и кладёт руку тому на голову, слегка потрепав волосы. — Очень больно?

— Нет! — Читтапон снова широко улыбается, накрывает своей ладошкой руку Йесона и бубнит под нос что-то ещё. А после срывается с места, бежит за небольшим надувным мячиком и кидает его Йесону, прося поиграть вместе с ним.

— Попинай его пока сам, хорошо? Я огонь разведу, и мы вместе его покатаем, — он ловит мяч и осторожно бросает обратно, мягко улыбаясь Читтапону. Тот кивает ему, отходит подальше от мангала и несильными ударами загоняет мячик в маленькие самодельные футбольные ворота.

Разводит огонь Йесон быстро, говорит Читтапону, чтобы тот теперь кидал мячик ему, ловит его и прячет за спиной, не отдавая. Тогда Читтапон обиженно поджимает губы, надувает щёки и отворачивается от Йесона. Но стоит только Йесону опуститься на колени, чтобы попросить прощения и вернуть игрушку, как Читтапон набрасывается на него с щекоткой и отбирает мяч сам, не забыв показать язык.

За игрой Йесон не сразу понимает, что музыка, что играла до этого, как-то странно начинает идти помехами, а потом и вовсе отключается. В воздухе запах гари становится всё сильнее, и он с опаской переводит взгляд на мангал, но с ним всё в порядке — огня уже не видно, угли почти готовы.

Но Йесон чувствует, что что-то тут _не так_.

Крик Ламаи оглушает, Читтапон сразу же перестаёт смеяться, в его глазах стоят слёзы, а сзади — со стороны улицы — слышится шум и вопли «уходим!». Йесон просит Читтапона оставаться на месте, а сам несётся в дом.

Он заходит внутрь, и на него тут же обрушивается поток дыма и удушающий запах гари, рядом с грохотом падает догорающая полка.

— Ламаи! Ниран! Вы где?! — зовёт Йесон в надежде успеть и спасти друзей. — Ламаи!

— На кухне! Помоги, дверь завалило! — слышится с другого конца дома, и Йесон бежит, сломя голову, прикрываясь руками и на ходу повязывая на лицо шейный платок, чтобы не задохнуться. Кухонная дверь и правда не поддаётся, даже когда Йесон пытается выбить её плечом. Боже, что на неё упало, что даже его — вампира — сил не хватает?

— Не получается! — кричит Йесон, отряхивая загоревшийся рукав в попытках потушить огонь. — Разбивайте окно и вылезайте через него!

Когда ответа не поступает в течении следующей минуты, Йесону кажется, что у него остановится сердце — если бы он один попал в такую ситуацию, он бы, наверное, не боялся. Но сейчас идёт речь о его друзьях, родителях маленького Читтапона, в конце концов! Он не может их потерять.

— Я одной рукой не справлюсь, Йесон! — приглушённый голос Нирана выбивает почву из-под Йесона.

— Ниран, — зовёт он, не бросая попыток выбить эту чёртову дверь, — Что с Ламаей?

— Она… потеряла сознание, — заливаясь кашлем, отвечает Ниран, и в его голосе Йесон отчётливо слышит отчаяние. — Йесон, пообещай, что позаботишься о Читтапоне.

Сердце Йесона пропускает несколько ударов, а после ему кажется, что оно и вовсе останавливается.

Нет. Он не позволит им погибнуть из-за него.

В том, что в пожаре виноват именно он, он не сомневается. Ламаи и Ниран единственные, кто так хорошо общаются с ним, а после произошедшего на мосту жители, видимо, решили, что сжечь «монстра» — единственный верный выход.

— Нет, Ниран! Я вытащу вас, ты слышишь?! — хрипит Йесон. Рядом с ним падает горящая балка, больно ударяя его по предплечью, задевает голову, и прядь волос тут же вспыхивает, словно стог сена. Он быстро снимает пиджак и тушит огонь им, оставляя его на голове, как единственный подручный способ защиты. — Ниран, не отключайся, прошу тебя!

Следующая попытка выбить дверь венчается успехом, он забегает в кухню, ища взглядом друзей, и находит их в углу под горящим столом: видимо, Ниран прятал Ламаю под ним, чтобы на неё ничего не упало, но сам получил по голове, ведь рядом с ним лежит ещё одна балка.

Йесон спешит к ним, обматывает пиджаком руки и отодвигает стол, оставляя догорать на нём предмет одежды, падает на колени перед друзьями и пытается прощупать пульс, но не чувствует _ничего_. Ни одного удара сердца нет ни у Нирана, ни у Ламаи.

Он не успел.

Он отметает мысли о том, что лучше бы он сгорел вместо них. Конкретно в этот момент они ни к чему. Он ещё успеет подумать об этом после.

Сейчас главное — маленький напуганный и ничего не понимающий Читтапон, которого Йесон оставил во дворе. Он мчится обратно к нему, не заботясь о том, как сейчас выглядит и каким его увидит ребёнок. Его нужно вытащить отсюда, пока огонь не разгулялся и не дошёл до двора.

К счастью, Читтапон сидит на земле как можно дальше от горящего дома, обнимает колени ладошками и утыкается в них лбом. Он поднимает голову, когда Йесон зовёт его по имени и подбегает к нему. Сразу тянет к нему руки и прячет заплаканное лицо в шее Йесона, тихо всхлипывая — видно, что он плачет уже очень давно, — признаваясь, как ему страшно, и спрашивая, где его родители.

Сердце Йесона сжимается: ему самому ужасно страшно сейчас, что говорить про двухлетнего ребёнка?

Он гладит его по спине, судорожно соображая, как им выбраться отсюда, не попадаясь на глаза жителям деревни: если его заметят (а тем более с Читтапоном на руках), то убьют сразу, не задумываясь. Если им ничего не помешало поджечь дом добрых и милых людей, когда там был Йесон, то что помешает им заколоть, забить или ещё что-либо сделать с ним одним и беззащитным ребёнком?

Его взгляд падает на лес возле двора и дырку в заборе, через которую он и спешит уйти отсюда как можно дальше. Краем глаза он замечает, что его дом тоже горит, а значит даже ночью он не сможет пробраться туда, чтобы забрать необходимые на первое время вещи. И сейчас он как никогда благодарен тому, что не расстаётся со своим телефоном и бумажником: он сможет позвонить Джису в Корею и попросить о срочной помощи. И первые дни им будет, на что жить.

Он даже не задумывается над тем, куда поедет вместе с Читтапоном устраивать новую жизнь — в голове сразу же возникает образ Сеула. Мысль о том, что он вернётся домой, одновременно пугает его и радует: он не был в Корее лет пятьдесят, а то и больше.

Йесон надеется, что сделать документы о том, что Читтапон его родной сын, и прислать в Таиланд вместе с новым паспортом — на этот раз на реальное имя Чонуна — для Джису не будет проблемой.

Иногда Чонуну кажется, что для Джису — лучшего друга и хранителя тайны Чонуна — не существует невозможных вещей. Сколько раз он помогал ему со сменой личности, подбирал места для житья и при необходимости высылал денег. А ведь ещё умудряется руководить компанией Чонуна, содержать большой дом и растить дочь в одиночку, ведь его жена погибла в автокатастрофе.

***

За шесть лет, что Чонун воспитывает Тэна — он придумал ему прозвище почти сразу по возвращению домой — он ни разу не пытался поговорить с ним о его реальных родителях. Как и признаться в том, что он вампир. И Чонун прекрасно понимает, что тянуть с этим дальше нельзя. Но он не знает, что услышать в ответ боится больше: напуганное «это ты виноват, монстр!», если скажет об этом сейчас, или же отчаянное «ты меня всю жизнь обманывал?», если скажет позже.

— Оппа! Когда ты ему уже скажешь? — нервно закусывает нижнюю губу Тэён, глядя на заснувшего в гостиной Тэна.

Чонун тяжело вздыхает. Нет, он безумно благодарен Тэён за помощь с Тэном, и сама она невероятно добрая и милая девушка, но её проницательность и вера в лучшее иногда пугает Чонуна.

Как объяснить обычному человеку, что он боится этого разговора?

— Мне страшно, Тэён-а, — признаётся он, кладя руки на её плечи и уводя на кухню. — Что, если он меня возненавидит? Я ведь виноват в гибели его родителей…

Тэён цокает и закатывает глаза.

— Оппа, Тэн — замечательный ребёнок, он тебя безумно любит и сможет это простить, — мягко произносит она, включая чайник и доставая кружки, а после тихо, еле слышно добавляет: — И хватит уже винить себя во всех смертных грехах.

А Чонун только было обрадовался, что Тэён не собирается читать ему нотации. Он вздыхает, достаёт зелёный чай и кофе, ставит их на стол.

— Может, но это не значит, что я сам себя прощу, — горько усмехается он. — У него были чудесные родители, Тэён-а…

— Ты не менее прекрасно справляешься и души в нём не чаешь, — она ободряюще улыбается, заваривая себе чай, а Чонуну — кофе. — Начни хотя бы с того, что ты вампир. Он заслуживает знать.

Только Тэён может так мягко убеждать, не заставляя, но приводя весомые аргументы. В конце концов, она права: Чонун только оттягивает неизбежное.

— Ладно, я поговорю с ним, — соглашается Чонун, уже прокручивая в голове, какой подход лучше выбрать.

— И не юли, а то я тебя знаю, — Тэён подмигивает и направляется к себе в комнату.

И здесь она тоже права. За что ему так везёт? Он ведь не сделал ничего хорошего за свою жизнь, чтобы его вдруг решили вознаградить замечательными людьми, которые всегда будут рядом.

Он кивает, хоть Тэён этого уже и не видит, допивает свой кофе и идёт в гостиную: нужно отнести Тэна в спальню, чтобы тот мог как следует отдохнуть в своей постели, а не на диване. Чонун накрывает его одеялом, поправив перед этим подушку и положив рядом его любимую игрушку, плюшевую пустынную лису.

Сам же Чонун не может уснуть до восхода солнца, думая о предстоящем разговоре с Тэном, напрочь забыв, что этот неугомонный ребёнок в выходные дни прибегает к нему в комнату сразу, как только просыпается.

— Папа! — сквозь сон Чонун слышит звонкий голос Тэна, а после чувствует, что матрас рядом прогибается от того, как на него запрыгивают. — Пап, вставай! Давай сегодня не пойдём гулять, а проведём весь день дома?

— Тэнни, — Чонун мягко улыбается и сгребает в теплые объятия сына, — ты же так хотел в зоопарк, что всю неделю только о нём и говорил. Что такого случилось, что ты резко поменял планы?

— Мне в школе сказали, что животным плохо в тех клетках, в которых они живут, а я не хочу смотреть, как они страдают, — расстроенно произносит он.

В такие моменты Чонун осознает, что этот ребёнок — лучшее, что случалось с ним за всю жизнь (не то чтобы он в этом хоть раз засомневался).

— Тогда чем предлагаешь заняться дома? — со всей серьёзностью спрашивает Чонун, а сам прижимает Тэна к себе ближе и треплет его волосы. — Хочешь, что-нибудь приготовим вместе? Например, токпокки и пибимпап?

— Хочу! — радостно соглашается Тэн и выпутывается из рук Чонуна, смеясь. — Ты меня раздавишь, если будешь так сильно обнимать, пап.

— Прости-прости. Тогда беги переодевайся, позавтракаем и пойдём в магазин за продуктами, — Чонун сам встаёт и, потянувшись, бредёт к шкафу. — Тэён проснулась уже, ты не видел?

— Я тебе больше скажу — нуна уже ушла по каким-то срочным делам и просила передать тебе, чтобы ты не забыл сделать что-то очень важное, а аджосси я со вчера не видел, — Тэн пожимает плечами и уходит к себе.

Чонун качает головой — Тэён так переживает, что даже ребёнка попросила напомнить ему о том, о чём он не перестаёт думать последние несколько лет.

Надев свободную футболку и обычные джинсы, он смотрит на себя в зеркало и недовольно поджимает губы — этим кругам под глазами позавидовали бы панды. Да и чувствует он себя не особо лучше: он и так последнее время плохо спит, и сегодняшние два часа сна не особо (совсем не) помогли отдохнуть. Чонун вздыхает и идёт на кухню: выпить крепкого кофе и приготовить омлет.

Тэн прибегает, когда Чонун уже раскладывает еду по тарелкам и собирается заварить себе ещё одну чашку кофе. Завтракают они в уютной тишине.

— Пап, а мы купим мороженое со вкусом зелёного чая на вечер? И шоколад, — просит Тэн, помогая убрать посуду со стола.

— У тебя целая полка шоколада, куда тебе ещё? — изумляется Чонун и для достоверности открывает холодильник, подтверждая свои слова. — А мороженое возьмём. Ещё чего-нибудь хочешь?

Качая головой в разные стороны и счастливо улыбаясь, Тэн подходит к Чонуну, быстро обнимает и говорит поторапливаться, ведь он столько всего придумал на день!

Разве Чонун может нарочно огорчить Тэна? Конечно, нет. Поэтому он быстро вытирает стол, оставляя мытьё посуды на потом, и направляется за ребёнком, надеясь, что поход в магазин не затянется надолго.

К их счастью, в гипермаркете в это время людей ещё мало, а на выбор продуктов они тратят не так много времени, как думали, и уже спустя час дома разбирают пакеты.

— Ну, с чего начнём? — спрашивает Чонун, сворачивая пакеты и убирая их в выдвижной ящик. — Готовка? Или у тебя другие планы?

— Я хотел поиграть с тобой в приставку, а потом уже готовить, — предлагает Тэн, смотря на него так, что просто невозможно возразить. Чонун кивает, но тут ему приходит сообщение от Тэён, и он решает сначала позвонить ей.

— Тогда иди всё включай и выбирай игру, я сейчас подойду.

Дважды повторять Тэну не нужно — он радостно улыбается и бежит в гостиную, пока Чонун набирает Тэён.

— Ты мог просто написать, оппа. Но, судя по всему, ответ отрицательный? — вот зачем она уточняет, когда сама всё знает?

— Нет, Тэён-а, мы ещё не успели поговорить, — произносит Чонун, опираясь о стоящую позади него тумбу. — Мы сходили в магазин и сейчас пойдём играть, а после готовить. Я скажу ему вечером. Ты ведь поэтому ушла, или у тебя правда появились срочные дела?

— Отец попросил помочь с работой, ты же знаешь, тут сейчас завал, так что приходится ещё и выходные на это тратить. Не представляю, как я потом с этим всем буду справляться одна! Почему бы тебе не занять своё законное место руководителя? — огорчённым тоном спрашивает Тэён.

— Я тебе не один раз говорил, что мне лучше не светиться лишний раз. Я и дома могу работать, привези документы сегодня — помогу с ними.

— Как скажешь, — соглашается она и мягко просит перед тем, как положить трубку: — Не тяни, оппа. И удачи.

По правде, Чонун благодарен Тэён и за это: она придает сил и уверенности простыми фразами.

Он отключает звук у телефона, чтобы ему никто не мешал провести весь день только с Тэном, и шагает в гостиную, где Тэн уже успел подключить приставку к телевизору и загрузить игру.

— Что выбрал на сегодня? — интересуется Чонун, присаживаясь на тёплый ковёр возле ребёнка и беря в руки джойстик. — Баскетбол? Серьёзно? Откуда ты его взял?

В его сторону тут же оказывается направлен хитрый взгляд и таинственная улыбка, а сам Тэн пожимает плечами и обыденным тоном сообщает, что взял у одноклассника на несколько дней.

— Если бы попросил раньше, я бы тебе купил, — улыбается Чонун и не сразу замечает, что Тэн уже запустил матч. — Тэнни! Так не честно!

— На войне все средства хороши, — он показывает язык и быстро отнимает мяч у игрока Чонуна, ведя его прямо к кольцу. Порой Чонун чувствует себя ребёнком рядом с Тэном, когда сам Тэн кажется ему куда взрослее своих лет.

Конечно, Тэн его обыгрывает. И не просто обыгрывает — разносит в пух и прах в каждом раунде, радуется этому, словно получит за это целую гору мороженого и шоколада. Хотя, в общем-то, он и получит.

Следующим пунктом у них идёт готовка, в ходе которой они терпят некоторые потери: половина пакетика тток оказывается на полу, а первая порция риса для пибимпапа сгорает. Они не виноваты. Просто сначала пакет открывает Тэн, а после, не заметив этого, Чонун пытается разорвать его с другой стороны. А вода из-под риса пользуется какой-то незаконной магией, потому что как она может выпариться так быстро? Они ведь недолго нарезают остальные ингредиенты — вдвоём же. И то, что где-то в процессе Тэн кидает в Чонуна пучком зелёного лука, а тот не остаётся в долгу и бросает в ребёнка кожурой моркови, совсем не доказывает обратного.

В итоге им приходится добавлять больше овощей и мяса в токпокки и пристально следить за варкой второй порции риса. Зато когда они заканчивают готовить и убирать весь тот беспорядок, что они устроили на кухне — как хорошо, что Тэён этого не видит, а то убила бы, — на столе стоит вкусный ужин, который они с удовольствием съедают, оставляя, конечно, часть для Тэён и Джису.

— Нам с тобой можно идти работать в повары, пап! — заявляет Тэн, отодвигая пустую тарелку.

— Только когда мы научимся не отвлекаться от процесса… — поправляет его Чонун, смеясь.

— То есть никогда, — наигранно вздыхает Тэн, быстро моет посуду и предлагает посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм.

И, как назло, по телевизору показывают какую-то фантастику с примесью ужасов про вампиров.

Ладно, раз ему уже даже фильмы намекают…

— Тэнни, — ласково зовёт Чонун, разворачиваясь — насколько это возможно, сидя на одном диване — к нему. — Я хотел с тобой очень серьёзно поговорить.

Тэн наклоняет голову вбок, безмолвно спрашивая, о чём именно, и даже выключает звук у телевизора.

— Я не буду просить тебя пообещать мне не кричать и не ругаться, потому что ты имеешь на это полное право, — Чонун переводит дыхание и смотрит прямо в глаза Тэну. По нему видно, что он уже напрягся, не зная, чего стоит ожидать от Чонуна, и это заставляет признаться как можно скорее. — Я не знаю, как это по-другому сказать тебе, и, на самом деле, это стоило сделать ещё раньше, но я не обычный человек.

У Тэна на лице, кажется, можно прочитать целый букет эмоций: замешательство, заинтересованность и настороженность.

— А кто тогда? — тихо произносит Тэн, словно боится разрушить момент, который вот-вот перевернёт его жизнь.

А Чонун даже смотреть на него не может в этот момент из-за собственного страха, но ему приходится перебороть его. Ведь он уверен в Тэне, не будет же его, пусть и приёмный, но сын называть его монстром?

— Вампир, — коротко отвечает Чонун, не отрывая взгляда от Тэна.

Тишина.

Чёртова тишина стоит вот уже минуту, Чонун не пытается свести всё в шутку — это совсем не смешно, — а Тэн молча хлопает глазами и, видимо, собирается с мыслями.

— И что с того? — вдруг спрашивает Тэн, и вот теперь наступает очередь Чонуна непонимающе открывать и закрывать рот. Тэн тут же поясняет: — Разве это что-то меняет? Почему я должен был ругаться или кричать?

Нет, серьёзно. Он не заслуживает такого прекрасного ребёнка.

— То есть тебе не страшно? — осторожно интересуется Чонун, до сих пор не веря, что всё это время зря себя накручивал.

— С чего мне должно быть страшно? Ты ведь всё равно мой папа, — заверяет Тэн и тянется обнять Чонуна, но когда он останавливает его руки, сжимая в своих ладонях, хмурится. — Что-то не так, пап?

Тяжёлый долгий вздох, грустная слабая улыбка и одинокая горькая слеза — вот, что слышит и видит Тэн в следующее мгновение, когда Чонун обдумывает следующую фразу.

— Что ты помнишь из раннего детства, Тэнни? Что-нибудь из того, что было до перелёта в Сеул? — Чонун решает начать издалека, чтобы знать, как много придётся рассказать. Два года — сложный возраст. Вроде ребёнок и запоминает многое, а вроде и нет.

— Ты сейчас про тот ужасный пожар хочешь что-то сказать? — сходу выдаёт Тэн, хмурясь ещё больше и гладя большими пальцами ладони Чонуна.

— Знал бы ты, как тяжело мне это сейчас даётся, — откровенно признаётся Чонун, хоть в этом и нет смысла: он понимает, что Тэн чувствует его переживания. — За несколько дней до произошедшего я спас соседку, она падала с моста, а я за считанные секунды оказался рядом и поймал её. Я не задумывался тогда, что это меня выдаст, но меня видели несколько жителей, и после они смотрели на меня с таким ужасом в глазах, что я сразу понял, что облажался. У вампиров нечеловеческая сила, скорость и обострённые чувства обоняния, слуха и зрения. Я всего лишь хотел помочь и спасти старушку, а в итоге…

Чонун замолкает на мгновение, переводя дыхание и смотря куда угодно, но только не на Тэна. Почувствовав, что Тэн слегка сжимает его руку в ободряющем жесте, он продолжает:

— А в итоге я навлёк на тебя и твоих родителей беду. Их звали Ламаи и Ниран, Тэнни... Они позвали меня в гости, мы хотели пожарить мяса, но пока я присматривал за тобой и разводил огонь в мангале, жители деревни подожгли дом, и я… — Чонун вытирает скатившуюся слезу о плечо и делает глубокий вдох. — Я не успел их спасти, Тэнни. Они были на кухне, дверь завалило шкафом, и когда я смог таки её выбить, было слишком поздно. Они погибли из-за меня. Если бы я не общался с ними, они были бы живы. Если бы я не спас тогда ту старушку, то у тебя была бы нормальная и счастливая семья. Если бы…

— Прекрати, — тихо просит Тэн, освобождая одну руку и вытирая ею свои слёзы, а после двигается ближе к Чонуну, крепко обнимает его, утыкаясь лицом в шею и продолжая плакать. — Прекрати себя за это корить. Ты поступил правильно, когда спас бабушку. Ты не виноват в том, что родился вампиром. Ты не виноват в жестокости людей. Ты не виноват, что ты не успел.

— Тебе точно восемь? — Чонун цепляется за этот вопрос среди десятка других. — Откуда в детской голове такие умные мысли…

— Точно восемь, — всхлипывая, отвечает Тэн. — Спасибо, что рассказал.

Чонун прижимает сына ближе к себе, гладит по спине и голове, слегка качая из стороны в сторону — кого он успокаивает больше, сказать трудно, но им обоим это не помешает. Он чувствует, как эта каменная глыба, что мешала спокойно дышать все шесть лет, расщепляется на мелкие осколки и пыль, позволяя глубоко вздохнуть.

Они сидят так ещё какое-то время, пока Тэн не засыпает у него на руках. Чонун продолжает его обнимать, даже когда ближе к ночи приходят Тэён и Джису. Джису выгибает бровь, глядя на это, а Тэён сразу ободряюще улыбается. Она одними губами произносит «молодец, потом поговорим», кладёт стопку бумаг на журнальный столик и, зевая, уходит к себе, подталкивая замершего Джису. Чонуна и самого уже клонит в сон, но вставать не хочется совсем. К тому же, он боится, что Тэн проснётся, и поэтому осторожно ложится на диван, пододвигая ближе декоративную подушку, и засыпает прямо так.

***

Когда Чонун, собираясь на выпускной в средней школе Тэна, рисует себе небольшие морщины на лице, то Тэён только закатывает глаза, говоря, что это самый ужасный способ использования её косметики, советует прикупить свою и уходит на работу, желая Тэну удачи. Рядом, сгибаясь пополам от смеха, стоит ещё даже не одетый в форму Тэн, машет руками и просит смыть это безобразие. А Джису качает головой, но предлагает свою помощь.

А что ещё остаётся делать нестареющему вампиру в такой ситуации? Пропустить такое важное событие он не может, а появляться без подобного «грима» себе — Тэну — дороже? Вот и приходится который раз терпеть смех сына, бубнёж Тэён и осуждение Джису.

— Пап, да ты с одними белыми волосами выглядишь старше тридцати, угомонись уже, пожалуйста, — просит Тэн, прикрывая ладонью рот в попытках заглушить смех. — Мы же так опоздаем.

— Тогда почему ты ещё не одет? Или тебе помощь моя нужна? Молодой человек, вам сколько лет?! — наигранно возмущается Чонун, но тут же замолкает под недовольным взглядом Джису — мешает рисовать.

— Шестнадцать! — уже из своей комнаты кричит Тэн, и Чонун спокойно выдыхает, позволяя Джису закончить грим.

Всю дорогу до школы Тэн не переставая шутит над ним, за что в конце получает лёгкий подзатыльник и взгляд с укором.

Сказать, что Чонун гордится своим сыном — не сказать ничего. Он безумно счастлив, что Тэн закончил среднюю школу почти с отличием.

И он правда рад, что у Тэна много друзей: он боялся, что из-за того, что он таец и живёт с приёмным отцом-корейцем, над ним начнут издеваться. И Чонун не знает, что в итоге помогло — то, что Тэн сам по себе притягивает к себе людей, или то, что Чонун не только помогал ему с корейским, но и учил тайскому. А также придумал легенду, в которой Чонун — родной отец Тэна, а его мать-тайка погибла вскоре после его рождения.

Чонун думает, что последнее точно не было лишним, а тем более отчасти являлось правдой.

Сам же Тэн ни разу не обвинил в произошедшем Чонуна, и всячески старался поддерживать его и успокаивать, когда на него накатывали горькие воспоминания. Но благодаря Тэну он научился двигаться дальше.

***

Заметив виноватый взгляд Тэна, Чонун уже мысленно готовится к худшему и отставляет подальше от себя кружку с кофе.

— Па-а-ап, — тянет Тэн, выгибая пальцы и теребя кольцо — подарок Чонуна на совершеннолетие — на одном из них.

— Говори уже, что натворил, — просит Чонун, скрещивая руки на груди. И в следующий же момент, когда Тэн быстро произносит «тебя в университет вызывают», широко открывает глаза и не знает, что и думать. — Что, прости?

— Я ничего плохого не сделал, поверь! — Тэн тут же оправдывается, закусывает губу и смотрит на Чонуна. — Там есть один преподаватель — помнишь, я рассказывал про Кюхён-сонсэннима? — и он хочет поговорить с тобой о моей успеваемости по его предмету. Но я стараюсь и учу, правда!

Чонун резко выдыхает, сжимает пальцами переносицу и качает головой.

— Мне теперь и в универ грим наносить? — улыбаясь, произносит свои мысли вслух Чонун. — Я-то думал, что он мне больше не пригодится!

— Пап, не надо, пожалуйста, — Тэн округляет глаза и машет руками. — Он будет ждать сегодня в три, сможешь? У меня последняя пара как раз у него.

— Хорошо-хорошо, я приду и не буду на себе ничего рисовать, — сдаётся Чонун. — Ты не опоздаешь? Время видел?

Крикнув «ой!», Тэн подрывается, в один глоток допивает зелёный чай и, попрощавшись, убегает. Он чуть не врезается в Тэён, извиняется перед ней и, обувшись и схватив рюкзак, скрывается за дверью.

— Чего это с ним? — спрашивает Тэён, зайдя на кухню. — Опаздывает, что ли?

— Угу, — Чонун облокачивается головой на руку. — Как дела на работе?

— Лучше бы ты не спрашивал, там такой ад творится: столько новых клиентов, что мы не успеваем с каждым всё подробно обсудить, — жалуется Тэён, вздыхая. — А ты чего такой загруженный? И выглядишь не очень, к слову.

— В университет вызвали, представляешь? — Чонун игнорирует последнюю фразу Тэён, как и накатывающее головокружение.

— Этот спокойный и покладистый ребёнок, на которого никто никогда не жаловался в школе, умудрился что-то натворить в университете? Ты серьёзно? — фыркает Тэён, заваривая себе чай.

— Он сказал, что преподаватель по литературе обеспокоен его успеваемостью, — задумчиво отвечает Чонун, постукивая пальцами по столу.

Тэён что-то бубнит под нос, толком не прожевав сэндвич, а потом советует пойти поспать, потому что вид у Чонуна так себе, и сама убегает на работу.

Время отдохнуть у него и правда есть, поэтому он — в кои-то веки — следует совету Тэён и идёт подремать пару часов. Но просыпается он не в двенадцать, как планировал, а в два, и собирается в университет впопыхах.

Приезжает он к трём пятнадцати, замечает у входа Тэна, беседующего с каким-то парнем, и спешит к ним.

— Не хорошо опаздывать, — дразнит его Тэн, стоит ему подойти ближе. — Пап, это Ким Донён, мой однокурсник, Донён-а, это мой папа — Ким Чонун.

— Добрый день! — Донён кланяется в знак приветствия и широко улыбается.

— Привет, — Чонун кивает в ответ, делая вид, что не обратил внимания на то, что минутой ранее рука Донёна была на пояснице Тэна, и переводит взгляд на сына. — Какая аудитория хоть скажи — я сам найду. И можешь идти гулять, я же вижу, что хочешь.

Немного смутившись, Тэн называет номер аудитории, объясняет, как дойти, благодарит Чонуна, и они вместе с Донёном, попрощавшись, уходят.

С поиском нужного кабинета у Чонуна проблем не возникает, но вот дверь уже закрыта, а на стук никто не реагирует. Он уже думает, что преподаватель мог уйти, так и не дождавшись его — время-то уже пятнадцать двадцать пять, — но буквально в этот же момент в его сторону направляется молодой человек в очках и портфелем в руке.

— Вы Ким Чонун? — спрашивает он и, дождавшись утвердительного кивка, продолжает, открывая при этом дверь. — Я Чо Кюхён, преподаватель вашего сына по иностранной литературе.

— Здравствуйте, — произносит Чонун, заходя внутрь за Кюхёном. — Тэн сказал, что вы хотели о чём-то поговорить?

Кюхён кивает и, остановившись у своего стола, присаживается на него, облокотившись руками.

— Я вижу, что он старается, но мой предмет даётся ему нелегко, и я думал предложить свою помощь, чтобы подтянуть его, — вдруг делится Кюхён, задумчиво улыбаясь и пожимая плечами. — Как вы на это смотрите?

Услышанное удивляет Чонуна — он ожидал услышать, что Тэн плохо учится, и готовился оправдывать его, но чтобы ему предложили репетиторство? Неужели ещё есть такие преподаватели, которым не всё равно?

— Позвольте узнать, а с чего такая идея возникла? Я уверен, что Тэн не единственный ребёнок, у которого проблемы с вашим предметом, так почему именно он? — не может не уточнить Чонун, копируя позу Кюхёна.

— Тэн смышлённый парень и правда интересуется литературой, но порой он путается в произведениях и авторах и не всегда может выразить свои мысли грамотно, хоть и старается, — Кюхён снова пожимает плечами. — А другим, у кого не получается, это не нужно — они даже не пытаются разобраться. Поверьте, я вижу разницу между студентами, которым нравится предмет, но у них не получается, и теми, кому глубоко плевать. Тэн относится к первым, и я правда искренне хочу помочь.

— Допустим, мы согласимся — если Тэн сам не будет против, — то как это будет происходить?

— Вы всё равно ищите подвох, Чонун-ши, — вздыхает Кюхён и переводит взгляд с окна на Чонуна. — Либо в университете, либо у меня, либо у вас?

— У нас будет лучше, я думаю, но мне всё равно нужно будет обсудить это с Тэном, — произносит Чонун, кивая и не переставая смотреть в ответ. — У вас ведь завтра есть с ними пара?

— Нет, но я сомневаюсь, что мы не пересечёмся. И давайте я вам на всякий случай оставлю свой номер телефона? — предлагает Кюхён и протягивает руку в немой просьбе дать смартфон. Он быстро вбивает новый контакт и возвращает гаджет, продолжая довольно улыбаться. — Тогда до встречи, Чонун-ши.

— До встречи, Кюхён-ши, — он забирает телефон и, попрощавшись, уходит, сразу набирая Тэна, но тот не отвечает, и Чонун только качает головой — подросток. Так сильно занят с Донёном, что не может взять трубку, но Чонун его понимает — хоть это и было давно, но он сам когда-то был таким же.

Вечером же, когда Тэн возвращается домой с пакетом продуктов и до ужаса счастливый, извиняясь, что не слышал звонков, Чонун лишь отмахивается, говоря, что всё в порядке, но в следующий раз ему будет спокойнее, если он хотя бы напишет сообщение, что придёт нескоро.

— Как встреча с Кюхён-сонсэннимом? — интересуется Тэн, разгружая сумки в холодильник.

— Ты не против, если он будет твоим репетитором? — Чонун решает не ходить вокруг да около и сразу узнать мнение сына. — Заниматься будете у нас, а о времени договоритесь сами.

— Ты шутишь?! — по интонации Тэна сложно сказать, рад он или раздражён. — Он один из самых крутых преподавателей, пап! Как ты его уговорил?

Реакция Тэна удивляет Чонуна, он и представить себе не мог, что тот так отреагирует.

— Вообще-то, — начинает он, подходя к нему и забирая пачку печенья, — он сам предложил.

— Ты надо мной точно шутишь, — повторяет Тэн, резко поворачиваясь в его сторону и замирая с раскрытым пакетом в руках. — Сегодня что, первое апреля?

Чонун смеется, качая головой, а после привычным движением треплет волосы Тэна.

— Нет, я абсолютно серьёзен, — произносит он, улыбаясь, и наливает себе молока. — Ты сам с ним завтра поговоришь или мне ему позвонить?

— У тебя есть номер Кюхён-сонсэннима. Пап, ну ты даёшь! — искренне удивляется Тэн, не в силах сдержать ответную улыбку. — Я утром на перерыве его найду и договорюсь сам, спасибо.

— Видно, тебе нравится его предмет, — не то спрашивает, не то утверждает Чонун, собираясь направится к себе в комнату с небольшим перекусом на ночь. — Не подведи меня, ладно? И не забудь поужинать, тушёные рёбрышки в холодильнике. Я отдыхать, Тэнни, не засиживайся.

— Спокойной ночи, пап! — кричит Тэн в ответ, когда Чонун уже поднимается на второй этаж.

На него вдруг накатывает такая усталость, что к печенью он даже и не притрагивается, выпивает залпом молоко, и, стоит его голове коснуться подушки, мгновенно отключается. На утро он чувствует себя разбитым, и Джису, зайдя к нему, с подозрением в голосе интересуется, когда Чонун последний раз пил кровь.

— Джису, это тут причём? — хмурится Чонун, не понимая беспокойства друга.

— Хённим, — с нажимом повторяет Джису, — когда?

— В том месяце, — закатывая глаза и держась за кружащуюся голову, признаётся Чонун и тут же об этом жалеет. Джису недовольно поджимает губы, тяжело вздыхает и уходит в подвал, чтобы через несколько минут принести пакет с кровью косули. — Я не буду её пить, Джису.

— Будете, вам это необходимо, от этого никуда не деться, хённим, — он протягивает пакет и ждёт, пока Чонун не сдастся и не заберёт его.

Джису прав: как бы сильно Чонуну не хотелось перестать её пить, организм требует своего, поддаваясь инстинктам. Он открывает специальный клапан, жадно глотает жизненно необходимую вязкую жидкость, прикрывая глаза. Легче становится почти сразу: головокружение проходит, руки перестают дрожать, а усталость исчезает.

— Спасибо, — шепчет Чонун, слизывая языком капли с губ, и отдаёт пустой пакет Джису. — Не говори Тэну, пожалуйста, что я опять за своё, хорошо?

— Только если обещаете, что такого больше не повторится. Не воздерживайтесь, вы же без неё погибните, — с укором произносит Джису и, не дождавшись ответа, уходит к себе в комнату.

Откидываясь обратно на кровать, Чонун смотрит в потолок и с сожалением думает, что и правда не сможет без крови: от природы не убежать, как и от самого себя, даже если сам он до сих пор себя не принимает, а всё из-за разъедающего изнутри чувства вины. Но лежать и заниматься самобичеванием можно бесконечно долго, а он планировал сегодня выбраться в город и пройтись по магазинам — прикупить что-нибудь себе и Тэну.

Поэтому он медленно считает от десяти до одного, делает глубокий вдох-выдох и встаёт с постели, сразу направляясь на кухню. Кровь кровью, а съесть обычной человеческой еды хочется.

Наскоро пожарив омлет и так же быстро позавтракав в полном одиночестве — все уже разбрелись, кто на работу, кто на учёбу, — он одевается и выходит из дома, размышляя, с какого торгового центра ему начать.

Он успевает зайти в несколько магазинов, в одном даже покупает Тэну чёрную толстовку с белой надписью «let's dance», когда замечает знакомое лицо в кафешке на первом этаже.

— Ховон-ши? — зовёт Чонун старого друга и машет рукой, когда тот находит его взглядом. Он подходит к нему и садится на свободный стул. — Вот уж не думал, что встречу тебя здесь.

— Чонун-ши, ты какими судьбами снова в Корее? Страны закончились? — шутит Ховон, припоминая, видимо, последний их разговор. Чонун тогда уезжал из Сеула в Америку, уволился из СОРСа — организации, которая следит за порядком между людьми и вампирами, а также держит последних в секрете даже от правительства. Для простых людей она называется «Специальный отдел по работе со сверхсекретным», а на деле же — «Специальный отдел по работе со сверхъестественным.» — Будешь чего-нибудь заказывать?

— Не кончились, просто решил, что воспитывать сына лучше дома, — Чонун пожимает плечами. — Нет, спасибо, я не голоден.

— У тебя появился сын? — изумлённо спрашивает он, отставляя свою чашку.

— Да, долгая история. Расскажи лучше, как ты? Как дела в СОРСе? Ты ведь ещё там работаешь? — интересуется Чонун, кладёт пакет с толстовской на соседний стул и переплетает пальцы, подставляя их под подбородок.

— Без тебя скучно патрулировать улицы, ты знаешь? Как ты ушёл, мне подсунули абсолютно бездарного напарника, который только и умеет, что ныть, — Ховон наигранно вздыхает. — А в целом всё в порядке, мелкие происшествия случаются, но без катастроф.

— Ты мне сейчас так тонко намекнул, чтобы я возвращался? — Чонун выгибает бровь и тут же хмурится.

По загоревшимся глазам Ховона он понимает, что попал в яблочко.

— А ты согласишься?!

— Даже не думай, я не хочу подвергать сына опасности, — наотрез отказывается Чонун и качает головой.

— Чёрт, вот сейчас было обидно, но попытаться стоило, — Ховон расстроенно потирает лицо. — Так говоришь, ты теперь здесь насовсем?

— Пока да, а дальше как обычно — буду смотреть по ситуации, — говорит он, но на деле же Чонун не хочет больше никаких «по ситуации», он уже привык к той жизни, что у него есть сейчас, и менять что-либо не намерен.

— Может тогда как-нибудь встретимся ещё? Сколько времени мы раньше вместе проводили! — предлагает Ховон, взглянув на наручные часы, и достаёт из кармана визитку. — Позвонишь мне, как выдастся свободное время?

— Хорошо, — Чонун забирает протянутую бумажку, вертит её в руках и, заметив надпись, поднимает неверящий взгляд на друга. — Поднялся таки так высоко?

Тот довольно кивает, тут же извиняется, сообщая, что ему пора, и уходит.

А Чонун всё же решает заказать себе кофе и после отправиться дальше по магазинам. Он испытывает смешанные чувства от произошедшей встречи — вроде он и рад, а вроде и остался какой-то непонятный осадок, определить природу которого слишком тяжело. Но в любом случае, Ховон его старый хороший друг, и Чонуну кажется, что нынешняя пора его жизни — с Тэном, Тэён, Джису и, теперь, Ховоном — подобна вознаграждению за все страдания от одиночества и боли, что он испытал за сотни лет.

Настроение резко поднимается, и у него появляется желание скупить половину торгового центра, но только этого не одобрит ни Тэн (у них обоих полно вещей), ни Тэён (тратить столько денег компании на личные нужды совсем не обязательно). Поэтому он обходится лишь узкими чёрными джинсами с рваными коленками и белой узорчатой вышивкой для Тэна, свободными цветастыми рубашками и парой аксессуаров для себя.

Домой он возвращается ближе к вечеру.

— Тэнни! — Чонун зовёт сына прямо с порога, чтобы попросить помочь с пакетами, но к нему никто не выходит. Он уже думает, что тот просто ещё на учёбе или гуляет, но когда он вешает свою куртку, то замечает одежду Тэна и ещё чью-то. — Тэнни?

Не успевает Чонун пройти на кухню, чтобы оставить продукты там, а остальное сразу отнести на второй этаж, как в коридоре него врезается кто-то, только что уточнявший дорогу. В его собственном доме.

— Кюхён-ши? — изумлённо спрашивает Чонун, разглядывая, наконец, гостя. — Добрый вечер.

— Добрый, Чонун-ши, — Кюхён расплывается в улыбке, извиняется за невнимательность и переспрашивает у Чонуна, как попасть в уборную.

— Позади меня дверь, которая ближе к прихожей, — подсказывает Чонун и направляется таки на кухню, после чего идёт в комнату к Тэну. Тот сидит за столом, листает какой-то учебник и выписывает что-то в блокнот. — Тэнни, ты чего не предупредил о том, что вы решили начать с сегодняшнего дня? Я бы раньше приехал. Кстати, я тут тебе кое-что купил, посмотри потом, как закончите?

Он оставляет пакет в кресле в углу и, проходя мимо Тэна, привычным жестом приводит волосы его в беспорядок, за что получает недовольное фырканье в ответ, но всегда — вместе с яркой улыбкой. Тэн говорит, что телефон Чонуна был недоступен, поэтому он и не сообщил ему о Кюхёне, но, в конце концов, это ведь Тэну с ним заниматься. Чонун лишь вздыхает, соглашаясь со словами сына, и, развернувшись, сталкивается с Кюхёном снова.

— Прошу прощения, — неловко произносит Чонун, пропуская Кюхёна в комнату, а сам, закинув свой пакет к себе, направляется на кухню. Насколько он помнит, на ужин у них с утра ничего не было, а есть что-то нужно. К тому же, у них гости, а гостей голодными оставлять нельзя.

Он на скорую — насколько это возможно — руку готовит карри и отваривает рис, и успевает как раз вовремя — когда он достаёт посуду из шкафчика, по коридору к выходу идут Тэн с Кюхёном.

— Вы куда? — интересуется Чонун, выглядывая к ним.

— Так мы закончили, — отвечает Кюхён, непонимающе глядя на Чонуна.

— А есть вы с нами не будете? Я как раз доготовил, — просит присоединиться к ним Чонун, и с радостью отмечает, что Кюхёна не нужно долго уговаривать.

Ужин проходит за непринуждённой беседой, благодаря которой Чонун узнает о Кюхёне чуть больше, чем «преподаю иностранную литературу вашему сыну». Кюхён сам не так давно закончил университет — всего шесть лет назад, — кроме литературы увлекается музыкой, любит видеоигры и неплохо разбирается в винах. И это — только малая часть, о которой он успевает рассказать за столько короткое время.

— Спасибо за гостеприимство, вы прекрасно готовите, Чонун-ши, — благодарит Кюхён, уже стоя в прихожей и надевая куртку.

— Рад, что понравилось, — Чонун улыбается в ответ, но почти сразу возвращает серьёзное выражение лица и спрашивает, успешно ли прошло первое занятие.

— Я же вам ещё в первую встречу сказал, что Тэн — смышлёный парень. По одному занятию судить трудно, но, как я уже говорил, ему самому интересно, а значит, всё будет хорошо, — заверяет его Кюхён, проверяет портфель и карманы, кивает каким-то своим мыслям и прощается. — Мы договорились пока на два раза в неделю, вы не против? Я приду послезавтра к пяти.

— А я вам тогда сказал, что я только за, если сам Тэн не против, — Чонун тихо смеется, качая головой из стороны в сторону, и помогает открыть дверь. — Тогда до встречи, Кюхён-ши.

На первый взгляд, он кажется интересным и совсем не простым человеком, но Чонун уже столько раз ошибался в людях, что опасается делает какие-либо выводы спустя — суммарно — несколько часов знакомства.

Но спустя месяц занятий и разговоров после каждого из них Чонун с лёгкостью может заявить, что Кюхён способен поддержать почти любую беседу, он очень открытый и отзывчивый, любит пошутить и искренне — совсем как ребёнок — обижается, когда его шутки не понимают и не поддерживают.

Чонун даже не замечает, как они переходят на «ты». Зато то, что у Тэна теперь почти нет проблем с литературой — замечает сразу, как и то, что теперь Кюхён бывает у них в гостях просто так. Кюхён всё чаще смотрит на него как-то странно, а улыбаться стал больше. Нет, конечно, Чонуну приятно внимание к себе, но он так долго был _один_ , что, кажется, совсем забыл, каково это — быть с кем-то вместе, и вполне может всё не так понимать.

Но каждый раз, когда Чонуну кажется, что в нём кто-то вот-вот просверлит дырку взглядом, этим «кем-то» оказывается Кюхён с лёгкой улыбкой на лице и озорным блеском в глазах. В такие моменты он одновременно кажется и маленьким ребёнком, которому хочется лишь веселиться, и взрослым мужчиной, который осознаёт, что именно ему нужно от этой жизни и людей вокруг.

Чонун боится, что надумывает себе лишнего, как и того, что уже начинает привязываться к нему, а это опасно для Кюхёна.

А ещё Чонун очень боится проявления своей тактильности в сторону Кюхёна. Если Тэн и Тэён привыкли и относятся к этому спокойно, то как может отреагировать Кюхён на это, он не знает. А его хочется касаться, и Чонун ничего не может с этим поделать.

Пока он мучает себя своими мыслями и вертит в руках уже давно пустую кружку, Тэн, сидящий слева от него раздосадованно мычит.

— Донён купил себе гироскутер, — обиженно тянет он это непонятное для Чонуна последнее слово, кладёт телефон на стол и опускает голову на скрещенные руки.

— Это что такое? — заинтересованно спрашивает Чонун, о чём тут же жалеет — Тэн начинает смеяться в ладонь, а Кюхён сначала хлопает глазами и почти сразу подхватывает смех Тэна. — Лучше бы объяснили, чем так реагировали. Сам найду.

— Пап, это по типу самоката, только без руля и работает от аккумулятора, — не очень успешно пытается рассказать Тэн, потому что Чонун не понимает ничего. Зато в интернете он сразу находит фото и видео этого средства передвижения, но всё равно не до конца разбирается в том, как оно работает. Он тяжело вздыхает, блокируя смартфон и переводя взгляд то на Кюхёна, то на Тэна. Хитрое выражение лица последнего не предвещает ничего хорошего. — Кюхён-хён, а вы в эту субботу свободны? Ну или в воскресенье хотя бы?

Так, Чонуну уже не нравится то, куда клонит его сын.

— Для вас я всегда свободен, — и ведь по интонации сложно определить, шутит Кюхён на этот раз или же серьёзен. — Ты что-то хотел предложить, Тэнни?

Почему Чонуну кажется, что прямо перед его глазами готовится какой-то заговор против него же?

— Тогда мы вчетвером в субботу идём в развлекательный центр кататься на гироскутерах! — радостно улыбается Тэн.

И пока Чонун молчит, думая, что ответить на это безобразие, они между собой почти договариваются.

— В двенадцать буду у вас, идёт? — уточняет Кюхён, но тут же задавает ещё вопрос: — А кто четвёртый-то?

Стоп, что? Какой четвёртый?

— Донён, — Тэн просто пожимает плечами, смотрит, наконец, на Чонуна и спрашивает: — Пап, ты же не против?

И делает при этом такой невинно-просящий взгляд, что как тут откажешь?

— Вы решили меня убить, — сдаётся Чонун, даже не начиная с ними спорить: он уже успел выяснить, что тандем из его сына и Кюхёна уговорит кого угодно и на что угодно.

Оба кивают, довольно улыбаясь и — по ним просто видно — готовя какой-то коварный план. И ведь Чонун наверняка очень сильно пожалеет, что согласился, когда этот план будет воплощён в реальность.

Но в субботу он понимает, что ошибался: Кюхён помогает ему разобраться с управлением гироскутера, а Тэн с Донёном уже вовсю играют в догонялки как малые дети. Чонуну смотреть на них страшно, не то что думать о том, что ему предстоит кататься на таком же.

Когда он встаёт на гироскутер, то теряет равновесие, но не падает на спину благодаря Кюхёну — тот хватает его за руки и тянет на себя. Теперь Чонун заваливается вперёд, и оказывается прижат к Кюхёну. Не то чтобы он против или ему неприятно, скорее даже наоборот, но под задумчивым взглядом Тэна, направленным в их сторону, ему становится неловко, и Чонун спешит отстранится, скомкано произнося тихое «спасибо».

Но Кюхён так просто не отпускает Чонуна: придерживает его, помогая держать равновесие, пока он не привыкнет и не сможет спокойно и уверенно стоять сам. А потом начинается самое весёлое, потому что Кюхён встаёт на свой гироскутер и начинает показывать, как поворачивать, двигаться вперёд и тормозить. На первый взгляд это кажется лёгким, и у Чонуна даже получается без происшествий проехать несколько метров и развернуться, но вот останавливается он лишь врезавшись в Кюхёна.

А Чонун-то уже думал, что нелепее быть не может.

Глядя на качающего головой Кюхёна и его улыбку, Чонун невольно задумывается, как он ещё не смеётся над ним в голос?

— Ничего, хён, у меня тоже не с первого раза получилось, — мягко говорит Кюхён, повторяя вслух ещё раз все нюансы управления. И теперь Чонун понимает, где ошибся, и пробует ещё раз. Неуверенно, но теперь он делает всё правильно, и Кюхён его даже хвалит: — Совсем другой разговор, хён, молодец. А теперь давай догонять этих неугомонных детей?

— А может, не нужно? — пытается отказаться Чонун, не переставая смотреть в сторону счастливых Тэна с Донёном со светлой завистью: он не знает наверняка, что происходит между ними, и совсем не собирается что-либо выспрашивать у сына, пока тот сам не решит поделиться, но когда Чонун последний раз сам испытывал подобное? Он даже не помнит этого. Но ему радостно от одного только взгляда на широкую беззаботную улыбку Тэна. — Мне кажется, или им и без нас хорошо?

Кюхён задумчиво переводит взгляд туда же, как-то хитро прищуривается и кивает.

— Пойдём тогда посидим где-нибудь? Или ты ещё хочешь покататься и на меня попадать? — по-доброму смеётся Кюхён, последней фразой заставляя Чонуна смутиться.

— Лучше посидим, — быстро соглашается Чонун, слезая с гироскутера и убирая его в сторону.

— Что, не понравилось? — с задором спрашивает Кюхён, направляясь к зоне с кафе.

Вот и что именно он сейчас имеет в виду?

— Не хочу лишних травм? Я уже немолодой, — Чонун пытается свести всё в шутку, но Кюхён только фыркает и бубнит что-то себе под нос.

Они неспеша подходят к уютному кафе, в котором не так много народу, и присаживаются за угловой столик. Миловидная официантка принимает заказ, пытаясь при этом флиртовать с Кюхёном, а тот с лёгкой улыбкой отвечает ей, что немного задевает Чонуна. И он не уверен, что может позволить себе подобную реакцию, потому что ему должно быть всё равно? Кюхён имеет право заигрывать с кем хочет, он свободный человек, и они с Чонуном просто друзья.

Но отчего-то его это волнует.

— Хён? — зовёт его Кюхён, обеспокоенно заглядывая в глаза. — Всё в порядке? Ты что брать будешь?

— А, прости, я задумался, — оправдывается Чонун, и, не смотря в меню, просит принести ему латте.

— А из еды? Ты должен что-нибудь перекусить, Чонун-хён, — строгим тоном произносит Кюхён, скрещивает руки на груди и, не дожидаясь ответа, заказывает ему лёгкий салат. — Возражений я не принимаю.

Ну и за какие заслуги он ему такой заботливый попался?

Нет, Чонуну правда приятна эта забота, но ему всё ещё неловко. Он не привык к такому отношению к себе, если оно не исходит от Тэна, Тэён или Джису. И это внимание ещё больше запутывает самого Чонуна: он не понимает, почему так воспринимает подобное.

Не может же Кюхён ему нравиться, правда?

Чонун переводит взгляд на него, жадно изучает лицо, будто видит впервые, сам не понимая, почему, старается запомнить как можно больше, хотя, кажется, и так знает всё до мелочей. Он с ужасом пытается ухватиться за любую другую мысль, кроме «смирись уже, Чонун, ты проиграл».

Или может?

Определённо может. Иначе почему от одной его улыбки Чонун чувствует себя капельку счастливее?

Он ощущает себя подростком, и это кажется ему нелепым.

— Хватит думать, — Кюхён вдруг прерывает поток мыслей Чонуна, словно и правда знает, что у него в голове. — Мы сюда отдыхать пришли и получать удовольствие, а ты выглядишь настолько загруженным, словно решаешь с десяток задач по высшей математике одновременно. Расслабься, хён.

Слабо улыбаясь, Чонун кивает и правда пробует отвлечься: он ищет в толпе Тэна с Донёном и, увидев, как Донён обнимает его сына, решает узнать у Кюхёна что-нибудь про него.

— Кюхён-а, — наклоняя голову набок, начинает Чонун, — а они всегда себя так ведут?

— Переживаешь за Тэна? — понимающе спрашивает он. — Не стоит. Донён порядочный парень, хорошо учится, не прогуливает, с плохой компанией в университете я их не замечал. А если отвечать на твой вопрос, то да. Они постоянно рядом друг с другом — ходят такие счастливые, аж завидно иногда.

По нему видно, что он хочет сказать что-то ещё, но им приносят их заказ, и Кюхён сразу замолкает, не забыв перед этим пожелать приятного аппетита и предупредить, что если Чонун не съест всё, то он будет жаловаться Тэну. Ему точно тридцать три? Такой шантаж совершенно нечестен и по-детски глуп, но почему-то заставляет только улыбнуться и прислушаться.

Через полчаса, когда с едой покончено и они обсуждают недавно вышедшую книгу, к ним подходят Тэн с Донёном и зовут с собой в кино, но Чонун с Кюхёном одновременно отказываются и желают хорошо провести время.

— Вам того же, — произносит Тэн и, закинув руку на плечо Донёна, разворачивает его и подталкивает в сторону кинотеатра, говоря тому что-то на ухо.

Кюхён непонимающе выгибает бровь, но тут же усмехается и качает головой, а после предлагает прогуляться. Чонуну начинает казаться, что он оказался на свидании, а заранее его никто даже и не предупредил. Или он просто выдаёт желаемое за действительное.

И лучше бы Чонун отказался или настоял на другом пути до набережной, потому что через несколько кварталов они замечают огороженную лентой местность, машины скорой помощи, полиции и СОРСа. Увидев последние, Чонун сразу же напрягается и вцепляется в руку Кюхёна, чтобы увести его как можно дальше. А ещё лучше — проводить до дома, позвонив перед этим Тэну и попросив не уходить никуда из кинотеатра и подождать, пока он за ними приедет.

Кюхён ничего не спрашивает, лишь сжимает ладонь Чонуна своей и идёт за ним.

— Ты где живёшь, Кюхён-а? — уточняет Чонун, когда они отдаляются от места происшествия — что именно случилось, он узнает позже, у Ховона — и появляется возможность перевести дыхание после этой «пробежки». — Я не пущу тебя одного домой сейчас, зная, что преступник — что бы он ни сделал — бродит где-то рядом.

Но с ним — ожидаемо — начинают спорить, и Чонун, понимая, что дело связано либо с вампирами, либо с ведьмами, чувствует, что начинает злиться. Он ведь хочет как лучше, боится и переживает за него. Он ведь даже сказать Кюхёну не может, в чём дело.

Они стоят посреди улицы, и, когда Чонун уже собирается возразить и привести доводы, рядом с ними останавливается машина СОРСа, а из опущенного окна машет рукой Ховон.

Только этого сейчас не хватало.

— Чонун-ши, привет, — здоровается он, выглядывая из автомобиля. — Что-то случилось?

Кюхён смотрит на них двоих с подозрением, и Чонун понимает, что после он попросит объяснений, но это будет потом.

— Это я у тебя хотел выяснить, — закатывает глаза Чонун и уже хочет сказать Ховону, чтобы тот уезжал, но тут в его голову приходит идея. — Ты в офис? Не довезёшь нас?

— Без проблем, залезайте, — разблокировав двери, произносит Ховон. — Куда вам?

_Подальше отсюда_ , хочет ответить Чонун, но вместо этого переводит взгляд на Кюхёна и кивает. Тот тяжело вздыхает, но всё же сдаётся и называет свой адрес, поудобнее устраиваясь на заднем сидении.

— Так бы сразу, — обиженно ворчит Чонун, отворачиваясь к окну. — Кюхён-а, это Пак Ховон, мой старый друг и бывший коллега. Ховон-ши, это Чо Кюхён, мой…

— Парень, — перебивает его Кюхён, и Чонун с удивлением смотрит на него. А тот просто улыбается и пожимает плечами, будто так и надо. — Приятно познакомится, Ховон-ши.

Что сейчас произошло?

— Чонун-ши, почему ты не говорил мне, что твоё сердце уже занято? — наигранно вздыхает Ховон, усмехаясь краем губ и кидая на них быстрый взгляд.

А Чонун до сих пор молчит, не зная, что сказать. Лишь смотрит на Кюхёна так, что тот не выдерживает и отодвигается. Ладно, они ещё успеют это обсудить. Наедине.

— Я сам не знал, — тихо, чтобы никто не услышал, произносит Чонун, а после, уже громче, добавляет: — Потому что мы с тобой тогда так толком и не поговорили.

— Сам знаешь, что работы у нас всегда хватает, — бросает Ховон, поворачивая направо и заезжая во двор многоэтажных домов. — Приехали.

— До квартиры я дойду сам, — не дав что-либо сказать Чонуну, предупреждает Кюхён, благодарит Ховона и выходит из машины, попрощавшись.

— Поругались, что ли? — тут же спрашивает Ховон, стоит Кюхёну скрыться за железной входной дверью.

Недолго думая, Чонун пересаживается на переднее сиденье, поворачивается к Ховону и выжидающе смотрит, игнорируя его вопрос.

— Ты во мне сейчас дыру прожжёшь, — хмыкнув, говорит Ховон, в миг становясь серьёзным. — Это был вампир. Он разорвал бедную девушку на куски. Это непохоже на привычные нападения, Чонун-ши. Здесь что-то другое. К тому же, это уже второй такой случай за неделю. А полиция ещё дело не хотела нам отдавать. Мы же, цитирую, «консультанты». Я посмотрю, как они себя поведут, когда этот урод нападёт на кого-нибудь из них.

Проведя рукой по лицу, Чонун тяжело вздыхает и прикрывает глаза — вот этого точно не хватало. Двадцать лет спокойной жизни в Сеуле стремительно полетят к чертям, если этого вампира не поймают.

— Ховон-ши, не забывайся, — пытается успокоить его Чонун, хотя прекрасно может понять его чувства: видел что-то подобное, правда, давно.

— Ты не хочешь помочь? С тобой мы бы быстро со всем разобрались, я уверен, — произносит он то, чего Чонун больше всего не хотел услышать.

— Нет, я сыт этим по самое горло, и у меня — напомню — есть сын, — устало повторяет Чонун, уже думая, как поступить: понадеяться на СОРС или же уехать на время из города ради безопасности Тэна. И Кюхёна.

— И парень, — добавляет за него Ховон. — А жаль, но если надумаешь — то сразу звони.

— Этого не будет, — уверенно отказывается Чонун, прося довезти до развлекательного центра. — Мне теперь есть, за кого переживать и бояться, Ховон-ши.

— Но они же обычные люди, разве нет? — искренне удивляется он, заводя машину. — Они правда этого достойны?

Как же он изменился, думает Чонун. Прежний Ховон ни за что такого бы не сказал: он любил людей и всегда защищал их даже от своих сородичей. Что же такого с ним случилось?

— Ты себя слышишь? — изумляется Чонун, всё ещё не веря собственным ушам.

Ховон горько усмехается и качает головой.

— Признаю, перегнул. Просто… Не важно, не бери в голову, Чонун-ши, — тихо говорит он, меняясь на глазах, и через несколько минут останавливает машину возле центра. — Не теряйся, Чонун-ши. Позвони, посидим где-нибудь вместе, поболтаем. Много всего произошло за сорок лет, правда?

— Хорошо, — Чонун кивает и выходит из автомобиля. — Спасибо, что подвёз.

Чонун идёт к центральным дверям, ища взглядом Тэна с Донёном, и хмурится, когда находит: оба выглядят обеспокоенно и заметно нервничают.

— Пап, что-то случилось? — спрашивает Тэн, стоит Чонуну приблизиться к ним. — У тебя голос был взволнованный, когда ты звонил. Где Кюхён-хён?

— Я отвёз его домой, — выдыхает Чонун и поворачивает голову к Донёну, — и нам пора, только друга твоего проводим, ты же не против, Донён?

— Нет, конечно, не против, — неуверенно произносит он и косится на Тэна, который переплетает свои пальцы с его.

Если они думают, что Чонун слепой и не увидит этого, то они ошибаются, но он ничего не говорит и, приобняв их со спины за плечи, ведёт к выходу, пытаясь разрядить атмосферу шутками. Выходит очень неловко.

До дома Донёна они добираются быстро: оказывается, он живёт неподалёку. Они прощаются, и, как только Донён скрывается из их поля зрения, Тэн спешит расспросить Чонуна и узнать, какого чёрта это всё вообще было.

— Тэнни, — начинает Чонун, — не ходи один по улицам, пожалуйста. Какой-то вампир нападает на людей и терзает их тела до неузнаваемости. На этой неделе уже две жертвы, прошу, будь осторожнее и возвращайся домой сразу после учёбы, хорошо? Пока этого урода не поймают.

— Пап, я не настолько маленький, чтобы ты объяснял мне, как это опасно, — ворчит Тэн. — Я всё понимаю. Но откуда у тебя эта информация?

— Когда мы с Кюхёном гуляли…

— Кстати о нём, — перебивает его Тэн, коварно улыбаясь, — я потом тебя обязательно спрошу, что там у вас с хёном происходит, и не думай, что у тебя получится соскочить с этой темы. Извини, а теперь продолжай.

— Ты от Кюхёна наглости такой понабрался? — с укором, но улыбаясь, интересуется Чонун и продолжает пересказ сегодняшнего вечера, который заканчивает уже закрывая дверь в дом.

— Я и не знал, что ты раньше в СОРСе работал, пап, — с восторгом произносит Тэн и идёт на кухню. Чонун следует за ним, прекрасно помня об обещании сына устроить мини-допрос. Вот почему, спрашивается, он не выпытывает у него ничего про Донёна, а Тэн у него про Кюхёна — так пожалуйста? Тэн ставит чайник, гремит кружками и шуршит пачкой печенья, после чего заваривает им обоим зелёный чай с апельсином и садится за стол. — Так что у вас с хёном?

— С чего ты взял, что между нами что-то есть? — Чонун пытается свести все вопросы к минимуму.

— С того, что я вижу, как ты на него смотришь, — Тэн пожимает плечами и откусывает печенье. — И как он на тебя — тоже.

Чтобы вогнать собственного отца в краску нужно постараться, и у Тэна это превосходно получается! Просто намекнув на то, что его симпатия может быть взаимна. Боже, и кто из них ещё подросток сейчас?

— Это так заметно? — из всех возможных «очень серьёзных и достойных взрослого человека вопросов» Чонун выбирает именно этот. И, судя по смеху Тэна, в выборе он ошибается. И тогда он решает выговорить всё, что на душе. Кому, как не самому близкому человеку это делать? — Ты знаешь, сколько лет я был один? Больше сотни, Тэнни, поэтому в том, что я веду себя сейчас, словно школьник, влюбившийся впервые в жизни, нет ничего удивительного. Но я боюсь своих чувств, потому что я же монстр, Тэнни. Зачем я Кюхёну такой? Он ведь не знает.

Нечитаемое выражение лица Тэна немного пугает, но он всего лишь качает головой, кладёт свою руку поверх ладони Чонуна и несильно сжимает в немой поддержке, поглаживая большим пальцем.

— Пап, я понимаю, что тебе страшно, но расскажи ему об этом, как когда-то мне. Что-то мне подсказывает, что он не откажется от тебя из-за этого. Быть счастливым легко, — мягким и успокаивающим тоном произносит Тэн, одобряюще улыбаясь. — И хватит называть себя монстром. Да, ты вампир, но это не делает тебя чудовищем.

Вот как ему это удаётся? До этого разговора Чонун был уверен, что ни за что не признается Кюхёну и вообще постарается свести их общение к минимуму хотя бы на какое-то время, пока не разберётся в себе и не остынет к нему. А теперь он начинает думать, что, возможно, зря себя накручивает. Ведь Тэн может оказаться прав? Пожалуйста. Чонуну хочется, чтобы Тэн был прав.

Ему это нужно.

Он встаёт со стула и подходит к Тэну, с благодарностью и со всей нежностью обнимая и прижимая его к себе.

— Спасибо, — тихо шепчет он, целуя сына в макушку и приводя его волосы в беспорядок. — Пойдём отдыхать, день был тяжёлый.

— Ты мне так и не сказал: я могу теперь Кюхён-хёна называть папой или нет? — с улыбкой спрашивает Тэн, и Чонун вдыхает. Он молчит, ведь он и сам не знает, вместе ли они с Кюхёном. Они ни о чём не говорили, а его фразу, сказанную Ховону, можно воспринять по-разному.

— Не торопи события, Тэнни, — просит Чонун и, пожелав спокойной ночи, уходит к себе в комнату.

Вот только уснуть у него получается далеко не сразу: мысли атакуют его со всех сторон. Когда всё стало так запутано? Взявшийся из ниоткуда вампир-убийца, из-за которого Чонун теперь переживает за сына. Свалившиеся на него чувства к Кюхёну, с которыми Чонун боится, что не справится.

Но физическая усталость всё же одерживает победу, и отдохнуть у него получается. Правда, просыпается он только ближе к обеду, и, заходя на кухню, видит занятого готовкой Тэна.

— Я уже собирался идти тебя будить, — продолжая что-то помешивать в кастрюле, произносит Тэн. — Как спалось? Я тут кимчи чиге довариваю, будешь?

— Хорошо, а тебе как? — не хочет волновать сына Чонун. — Ты ещё спрашиваешь.

Когда Тэн оборачивается и угрюмо смотрит на него, Чонун понимает, что тот ему не верит. А ещё он понимает, что что-то сделал не так, потому что в следующее мгновение Тэн бросает недовольное «пап, ты опять», выключает плиту и уходит куда-то с кухни. Пытаясь осознать, что именно имеет в виду Тэн, он не сразу замечает, как перед ним на столешницу опускается пакет с кровью. Спасибо, теперь до Чонуна доходит, где он оступился.

— Ты бледный, как тень призрака, — строго произносит он, глядя с укором и скрещивая руки на груди. — Ты опять хочешь в коме пару деньков полежать? Я вот не хочу!

— Но я ведь пью её, — оправдывается Чонун, но всё равно берёт пакет в руки и открывает клапан. — Неужели тебе ничуть не противно, глядя на это?

— И когда ты пил её в последний раз? — вздыхает Тэн, искренне переживая за своего отца. — Нет, не противно. И так я точно буду знать, что тебе не грозят обмороки с комой.

— Неделю назад, — сдаётся Чонун, но ведь это правда не такой большой срок, чтобы было настолько заметно. Но когда Тэн уточняет, когда был до этого, Чонун лишь машет головой и начинает пить кровь. Если он сейчас скажет, что месяц назад, а до этого ещё месяц, Тэн его убьёт, и будет прав.

— Ты обещал, — отчаянно проговаривает Тэн, направляется к плите, накладывает себе еду и молча садится за стол. И никак не реагирует на слова Чонуна — обиделся. И ведь он не может его за это осудить — он прекрасно знает, что сам виноват в этом. Так же молча, Тэн убирает посуду и сразу моет её, складывая на сушилку, и, бросив обиженный взгляд в сторону Чонуна, уходит к себе.

— Отличное начало дня, — бормочет Чонун, откидывая пустой пакет на стол и закрывая глаза. В этот момент на кухне появляется зевающая Тэён в пижаме, что очень на неё не похоже. — Тэён-а, ты не заболела?

— А должна была? — изумлённо спрашивает она, завязывая волосы в неаккуратный хвостик, и включает чайник. А потом поворачивается к Чонуну, смотрит то на него, то на пакет из-под крови и кивает своим каким-то мыслям. — Неужели ты начал её регулярно пить? Или Тэн заставил?

Вот почему Тэён такая понимающая? Зачем она всегда спрашивает то, что и сама знает. Чтобы услышать подтверждение своим догадкам, конечно же.

— Тэн заставил, — Чонун устало проводит рукой по лицу и вздыхает, сразу же переводя тему: — Ты чего так поздно встала? Обычно тебя дома почти и не видать, ты либо на работе, либо ещё где-то.

— Вчера хорошо отдохнула, — протягивает она, заваривая кофе, садится рядом с Чонуном и, глядя ему в глаза, интересуется, почему он опять такой загруженный и расстроенный.

— Ну, про то, что Тэнни на меня обиделся, ты и без моих слов поняла, — произносит Чонун, — но я сам виноват.

— А кроме этого? — уточняет она, отставляя кружку и подаваясь вперёд, показывая, что готова внимательно слушать.

И Чонун рассказывает про нападения, просит её быть осторожнее, но умалчивает про Кюхёна. И дело вовсе не в том, что он ей не доверяет, нет. Он безумно любит Тэён как близкую подругу, но он должен во всём разобраться сам.

— Хорошо, оппа, я буду смотреть в оба, — она слабо улыбается, наклоняет голову набок и задумчиво закусывает нижнюю губу. — Но ведь тебя тревожит что-то ещё, я вижу. И раз ты пока не готов об этом говорить, я скажу только одну вещь: делай то, что тебе подсказывает сердце, чего бы это ни касалось.

И сразу после этого начинает рассказывать про то, как дела в компании идут вверх, что Тэён разобралась с большей частью заказов, клиенты хорошо о них отзываются, а в самом офисе она решила сделать небольшой ремонт. Зовёт как-нибудь посмотреть, во что она превратила его кабинет, в котором он был всего лишь пару раз, и жалуется, что если бы он не прятался за их спинами, оставляя целую компанию на неё с Джису, а руководил всем сам, то это всё случилось бы быстрее.

— Тэён-а, ты каждый раз зря пытаешься уговорить меня, — качает головой Чонун и встаёт, чтобы положить себе приготовленной Тэном еды. — Ты представляешь, как люди отреагируют на то, что их непосредственное начальство — вампир? Они ведь лет через пять заподозрят неладное, а я устал бегать по странам.

— В наше время пора бы уже и рассказать людям о вас, — Тэён выглядит серьёзной, когда говорит это, и это немного пугает Чонуна. Конечно, всё было бы проще в его жизни, узнай люди о сверхъестественных существах, что живут с ними под боком, но ведь начнётся такая паника, о чём он и спешит сообщить Тэён. Та понимающе кивает: — Я знаю, оппа. Но ведь можно помечтать?

— Можно. Мечтать можно о многом, но осторожно, — он улыбается и, быстро закончив есть кимчи чиге, убирает со стола всю посуду: пустую кружку Тэён в том числе. А после берёт в руки свой телефон и, недолго думая, пишет Кюхёну сообщение, в котором спрашивает, свободен ли тот сегодня. Кюхён перезванивает сразу — словно ждал, — и Чонун, извинившись перед Тэён, уходит к себе, отвечая на звонок.

— Ты хотел что-то предложить? — сходу интересуется Кюхён.

— Да, — тихо произносит Чонун, — я поговорить хотел. О том, что вчера произошло.

Минутная тишина давит на Чонуна, заставляя переживать ещё сильнее, и он даже вздрагивает, когда Кюхён вздыхает.

— Явно не о том, что мы видели вечером, правда? — серьёзным тоном предполагает он, а потом, когда он продолжает, в его голосе прорезаются задорные нотки. — У тебя довольно интересные способы позвать человека на свидание, ты в курсе, хён?

Желание побиться головой обо что-нибудь Чонуну приходится подавить в себе. Он ведь совсем не это имеет в виду. Или это?

— А это будет свидание? — уточняет Чонун, разглядывая себя в зеркале — хорошо, что Тэн заставил его утром выпить кровь. Он и сейчас-то бледнее обычного, а каким он был до этого — боится знать..

— Если ты сам того хочешь, — протягивает Кюхён, и Чонун уверен, что тот сейчас неловко поджимает губы в ожидании ответа. Не задумываясь, Чонун тут же соглашается. А Кюхён на это радостно называет адрес и время и сбрасывает звонок.

Посмотрев на себя ещё раз с осуждением в зеркало, Чонун достаёт недавно купленные джинсы и светлую рубашку в мелкую полоску и рисунком цветов поверх них. Не забывает про тонкую цепочку на джинсы и пару браслетов. Перед уходом он стучит в дверь комнаты Тэна — обида обидой, но предупредить он должен, — сообщает, что идёт встречаться с Кюхёном и просит быть осторожным, если тот куда-нибудь соберётся.

Через час он уже сидит в кафе напротив Кюхёна и не может сдержать улыбки. А всё потому, что Кюхён снова о нём заботится: уже успел заказать на двоих, пока ждал Чонуна.

— Так что ты хотел обсудить? Мою фразу, которую я произнёс в машине Ховона? — начинает Кюхён, когда им уже приносят еду. Он не дожидается ответа или даже кивка Чонуна, сразу продолжает, словно видит его насквозь и прекрасно знает, что именно его волнует: — Я просто подумал, что не хочу долго ходить вокруг да около, и поэтому сказал то, что сказал. Мне кажется, то, что ты мне нравишься — заметно.

Ох, Чонун, конечно, знал, что Кюхён прямолинейный, и — если быть до конца честным — где-то в глубине души надеялся на такой исход, но это не значит, что все его переживания и опасения разом растворились и оставили после себя лишь еле уловимое послевкусие, готовое вот-вот пропасть вслед за негативными мыслями. Он всё ещё вампир. И он не хочет потом делать больно Кюхёну (и себе), но его так тянет к нему, что Чонун решается.

— Как и ты мне, — он мягко признаётся, глядя прямо в глаза Кюхёну, и улыбается ещё шире. Скажи кто Чонуну, что он почувствует себя таким счастливым, он бы не поверил. Но прямо сейчас ему хочется лишь смотреть на Кюхёна, не думая о том, что будет после.

— Тогда у нас с тобой точно свидание, — оживлённо заявляет Кюхён и с усмешкой добавляет: — Хватит меня выцеловывать взглядом — успеешь ещё. И вообще ешь давай, а то я тебя сейчас сам кормить начну.

Чонун моментально смущается и берёт в руки палочки.

Пока они ужинают, Кюхён успевает рассказать про несколько забавных случаев, произошедших на его лекциях, пошутить про любовь Чонуна к всевозможным аксессуарам, поделиться желаниями, куда он хочет ещё сходить вместе с Чонуном, и пожаловаться на то, что его отпуск будет ещё очень нескоро.

А после они таки идут на набережную, куда собирались ещё вчера, продолжая разговаривать и смеяться. Они сидят на скамейке, Кюхён задумчиво смотрит вперёд — на воду, — а Чонун не может оторвать глаз от него. В какой-то момент он ловит себя на мысли, что до боли хочет прикоснуться к нему, и, поддавшись минутному порыву, проводит тыльной стороной ладони по щеке Кюхёна, заставляя того повернуться к нему.

Он лишь нежно улыбается, наклоняет голову к руке Чонуна, безмолвно прося не убирать её, и довольно щурится.

— С тобой так уютно, — шепчет Кюхён, и от этой фразы внутри Чонуна что-то трещит по швам и разлетается на осколки. Он хочет возразить, сказать, что с ним наоборот опасно, но к этому разговору он сейчас точно не готов. Поэтому он просто пододвигается ближе, обнимает Кюхёна и кладёт голову на его плечо.

Это Чонуну с Кюхёном уютно.

— Пойдём к тебе? — предлагает Кюхён, зарываясь носом в волосы Чонуна, и после утвердительного мычания в ответ, отстраняется и встаёт.

Вечер проходит замечательно, и Чонун уже думает назвать его лучшим за последние месяцы, но вот только когда они приближаются к дому Чонуна, его не покидают тревожные предчувствия, и он невольно ускоряет шаг.

Первое, что он видит, зайдя домой, это пятна крови на полу, снятую в спешке чужую обувь и кроссовки сына, такую же верхнюю одежду.

Сердце Чонуна пропускает удар, а после начинает биться с такой скоростью, что ещё чуть чуть — и пробьёт рёбра.

Кюхён с ужасом оглядывает коридор и первым направляется на кухню, говоря, что проверит первый этаж, а Чонуна отправляя на второй — так им будет быстрее найти Тэна.

— Тэн! — кричит Чонун, перепрыгивая по несколько ступенек за раз. Он слышит, как за ним уже бежит Кюхён — видимо, внизу никого нет, — и голос Донёна, исходящий из комнаты Тэна. Они уже вдвоём врываются туда и замирают: на полу валяется окровавленная одежда, на диване сидит израненный Тэн и шипит, когда Донён обрабатывает царапины и укусы. На Донёна спокойно смотреть тоже невозможно: он сам в ссадинах, но, сжав зубы, первым делом помогает Тэну, то и дело на него ругаясь, когда тот пытается увернуться от ватки с обеззараживающим раствором. Они одновременно поворачиваются к двери, Донён поджимает губы и виновато отводит взгляд, Тэн просто прикрывает глаза и пытается улыбнуться, но тут же кривит лицо — у него разбиты губы, и даже двигать ими должно быть больно.

— Что случилось? — Кюхён отмирает первым, затаскивает Чонуна в комнату за руку и подходит ближе. По нему видно, что он напуган и не знает, что ещё сказать, а Чонун в это время чувствует, как его эмоции со скоростью звука сменяют друг друга: страх, беспокойство, ярость и отчаяние. Кюхён, видимо, заметив это, сжимает ладонь Чонуна в своей и впивается короткими ногтями в кожу, тем самым отрезвляя.

— Мы возвращались к вам домой, но на нас кто-то напал, — начинает Донён, и Чонун боится сейчас не сдержаться: клыки сами по себе вылезают наружу, ярость застилает глаза, и единственная мысль, которая бьётся об виски изнутри, это: «найду этого психа и задушу собственными руками». В том, что это тот самый вампир, он не сомневается. Хватает взгляда на раны Тэна, чтобы понять, кому из сверхъестественных существ принадлежат эти укусы. Но Донён тем временем продолжает, не переставая водить ваткой по телу Тэна: — Нам очень повезло, что мы были вдвоём. Мы и так-то еле отбились… Да не шевелись ты!

Тэн глухо стонет, когда Донён обрабатывает самую глубокую из ссадин, и смотрит на Чонуна с такой тоской и виной во взгляде, безмолвно прося прощения за этот ужас, что Чонун не выдерживает, вырывает свою руку из хватки Кюхёна и пулей выходит из комнаты. Его кулак врезается в стену, разбивая костяшки в кровь, а сам он рычит, словно дикий зверь, ощущая горячие слёзы отчаяния на щёках.

Кюхён медленно приближается к нему, осторожно обнимает со спины, прижимая к себе, и шёпотом пытается успокоить его.

— Тише, хён, он почти в порядке, — Кюхён каждое слово сопровождает невесомым поцелуем в висок, — он жив, это главное. Ты с этим всё равно ничего не сделаешь, это уже произошло.

— Я поймаю этого урода, — бормочет Чонун, зажмурив глаза. Он понимает, что после такого просто обязан принять предложение Ховона помочь с этим делом, найти этого вампира и, если не убить, то хотя бы посадить за решётку на всю оставшуюся жизнь. И не ради Ховона или СОРСа — ради Тэна.

— Ты же это не серьёзно? — удивляется Кюхён, поворачивая к себе Чонуна.

— Я раньше работал в СОРСе, — тихо поясняет он, накрывая ладонью щёку Кюхёна, — и они предлагали вернуться хотя бы на время. Так я хотя бы буду уверен, что они точно поймают его. И лишний человек им не помешает.

Он и правда решается, даже если это означает то, что придётся оттолкнуть от себя Кюхёна. Боже, Чонун готов прекратить всё, что ещё толком не успело начаться. Но это необходимо ради безопасности Кюхёна.

Он объяснит ему всё после. Даже признается во всём, в том числе и в том, кто он на самом деле — он обещает себе. Но только когда будет убеждён, что никому из его близких не грозит опасность.

Чонун берёт его за руку и ведёт обратно в комнату Тэна, где Донён уже помогает тому надеть футболку. Подходит к ним, молча берёт ватку, смачивает в этом же растворе и говорит Донёну, что поможет ему. Его раны выглядят похуже, чем у Тэна, но он почти не дёргается, позволяя Чонуну спокойно обработать их все.

В это время Кюхён сидит рядом с Тэном, осторожно гладит его по голове и что-то тихо рассказывает.

Когда же Чонун заканчивает, он строгим, не терпящим возражений тоном, сообщает, что теперь Кюхён живёт с ними, в его спальне, — за вещами он съездит после университета, — Донён остаётся как минимум до утра — ему Чонун постелет в гостевой комнате, — а сам он какое-то время не будет появляться дома и выходить на связь, кроме сообщений в какао. И почти умоляет их не покидать дом никуда поодиночке. И прежде, чем все трое начнут возмущаться, придумывать оправдания или просто ругаться, он извиняется и поясняет, что без этого никак не получится. Что он за них всех переживает и боится.

— Пап! — взволнованно зовёт его Тэн, когда Чонун уходит из комнаты. — Ты же не собираешься принять предложение Ховон-хёна?

Чонун ничего не отвечает, только поджимает губы, отводит взгляд и закрывает за собой дверь, оставляя Тэна и Донёна с Кюхёном.

Он правда благодарен, что Кюхён не идёт за ним, что никто и слова против не сказал. В конце концов, они сами понимают, что Чонун прав: в городе становится слишком опасно.

Он трясущимися руками достаёт телефон из кармана, делает глубокий вдох и звонит Ховону.

— Чонун-ши? Прости, я сейчас немного занят: у нас снова нападение, — сразу отвечает Ховон. — Что-то срочное?

— Я согласен, — только и произносит Чонун, крепко зажмурив глаза и нервно закусив губу.

— Что? — переспрашивает Ховон, а потом понимающе тянет «ааа», и уточняет: — Я, конечно, рад, но ты уверен? Что заставило тебя так быстро передумать? Вчера ты был непреклонен.

— Ховон-ши, просто скажи, куда мне приехать, — сквозь зубы чуть ли не рычит Чонун, добавляя «на моего сына напали, и я хочу лично поймать этого психа».

Пробурчав что-то вроде «да накройте уже его обратно» — видимо, коллегам, — Ховон называет адрес. Не так далеко от дома, как думал Чонун. Он говорит, что будет через полчаса и сбрасывает звонок, тут же ища номер Тэён в контактах. Она отвечает спустя четыре гудка — Чонун считает их чисто машинально, всё ещё пытаясь успокоиться, но безуспешно, — вкратце объясняет ей ситуацию, просит присмотреть за Тэном и Кюхёном, и, в который раз, взывает к осторожности.

Он быстро меняет бельё в своей комнате для Кюхёна и стелет в гостиной для Донёна, скомкано прощается, хватает куртку и выбегает из дома.

На месте преступления он появляется через тридцать три минуты и с отвращением разглядывает труп молодого парня: шея вся в укусах, руки в глубоких ранах, полицейская форма порвана в нескольких местах, повсюду кровь и разбросанные ошмётки мяса.

_Как же Тэну с Донёном повезло_ , с ужасом думает Чонун и отворачивается к Ховону.

— И как нам его искать? — спрашивает Чонун, с сожалением рассматривая обрывающиеся кровавые следы — словно вампир был не один, и его забрали сразу же после убийства.

— Я себе уже всю голову сломал, Чонун-ши, — сознаётся Ховон, нервно зарываясь рукой в волосы. — Ты думаешь, почему я просил твоей помощи? Ты же всегда находил зацепки быстрее меня.

— Следы каждый раз так обрываются? — задумчиво уточняет Чонун, чувствуя какой-то подвох в этом всём: если бы убийцу увозили отсюда на машине, то тут должны быть следы от шин. Но их здесь нет. Также рядом нет ни люков, ни пожарных лестниц. Не мог же он просто раствориться в воздухе? Несмотря на стереотипное мнение о том, что вампиры умеют превращаться в летучих мышей, это не так.

Как же он тогда уходит с места преступления?

— Угу, — кивает Ховон, подзывая к себе молодого парнишку — вроде, его зовут Ханён, но Чонун не уверен, — и просит того подготовить все имеющиеся материалы по этому делу по возвращению в офис. — Ознакомишься с ними чуть позже, Чонун-ши. Скоро тут закончим и поедем. Ты ведь со мной?

Чонун кивает и подходит ближе к телу, пытаясь разглядеть хотя бы малейшую деталь, способную помочь приблизиться к разгадке. Но не находит ничего. Когда его окликает Ховон, намекая, что нужно возвращаться, он с сожалением осматривает всё ещё раз, убеждаясь, что ничего не пропустил, и раздосадованно стонет.

До офиса они едут в тишине: Чонун полностью погружён в свои мысли, а Ховон, очевидно, не решается задать хоть один из вопросов, которые — Чонун подозревает — крутятся сейчас у него в голове.

Оказывается, главное здание СОРСа уже давно находится в другом месте, оно больше предыдущего раза в полтора и выглядит современнее: повсюду новая техника, чистые кабинеты, оборудованные всем необходимым, просторные допросные.

В приёмной их встречает молодая девушка с фальшивой улыбкой.

— Суджин, это Ким Чонун, и он со мной, — кивает Ховон ей и направляется в дальний кабинет. Чонун следует за ним, на ходу здоровается с Суджин и ловит в свою сторону взгляд, полный презрения. Что он уже не так сделал?

— Она всегда такая? — тихо интересуется Чонун, когда они оказываются в кабинете Ховона.

— Суджин? Да, всегда, не переживай, дело вовсе не в тебе, — поясняет он, ища что-то на своём столе и, найдя, протягивает несколько фотографий тел. — Держи пока, здесь не все, Ханён скоро принесёт остальное. Присядь, я сейчас схожу к начальству, расскажу про тебя и сделаю пропуск. Ты явно не навсегда к нам, как я понял.

Согласно кивнув, Чонун опускается на кресло и внимательно рассматривает фотографии: на каждой изображено изуродованное тело, мало чем отличающееся от того, что он видел сегодня вечером, а также местность вокруг, но детали на них различить сложно. И Чонун решает подождать остальные материалы в надежде, что там будут более подробные снимки.

Он принимается изучать кабинет: три рабочих места, одно из которых принадлежит Ховону, второе, видимо, его помощника, а по пустому столу третьего можно сделать вывод, что тот бесхозный. На каждом стоит по компьютеру, органайзеру и небольшой полке. На стене слева висит доска с такими же фотографиями, что Чонун только что разглядывал, ещё какие-то улики, по которым он быстро пробегает взглядом, но не находит ничего интересного или подозрительного. Справа от него стоит шкаф с папками, документами и какими-то книгами, за ним небольшой диван и невысокий столик возле него.

После этого он тянется к телефону, чтобы проверить какао, и видит пять непрочитанных от Кюхёна:

«Будь осторожен.»

«Тэнни быстро уснул, а Донён не хотел от него отходить, но я убедил его, что им обоим нужен отдых, и он ушёл в гостевую комнату.»

«Я тут приготовил жареный рис, чтобы им утром было, что поесть. Я ведь молодец?»

«Я не могу уснуть, Чонун-а.»

«Надеюсь, ты вернёшься быстрее, чем я думаю.»

Чонун закатывает глаза на это обращение, но не сдерживает слабой улыбки и желает Кюхёну спокойной ночи.

В этот момент в кабинет возвращается Ховон вместе с Ханёном, последний отдаёт ему целую папку с материалами: снимки, заключения экспертиз, описание найденных в округе улик и флешку с записями видеонаблюдений с ближайших камер. Но Ховон сразу предупреждает его, что на них ничего не видно, кроме «неизвестного, который нападает на жертву и затаскивает её за угол». Словно он прекрасно осведомлён о местонахождении каждой из камер и с умением этим пользуется.

Фотографии радуют его чуть больше: на этих можно разглядеть также обрывающиеся кровавые следы, отсутствие люков и лестниц, следов от шин и любой зацепки. И каждое место преступление похоже на другое: безлюдный переулок или небольшой, плохо освещаемый двор.

Все экспертизы, как одна, сообщают, что жертва была убита вампиром, о чём свидетельствуют многочисленные укусы, разорванная плоть и одежда. Некоторые из жертв получили удары по голове, а одному свернули шею.

Внимательно изучив всю папку вдоль и поперёк, Чонун возмущённо бросает её на свободный стол и закрывает лицо руками: в голове ни единой зацепки или намёка на идею. Как поймать того, кто просто растворяется в воздухе?

— Придётся патрулировать, как в старые добрые времена, — произносит Ховон. Да, тогда времена действительно были добрее, чем сейчас. — Ты хоть что-нибудь заметил?

— Только то, что жертв становится всё больше с каждым днём. До этого было по одному нападению в неделю, а за эту уже пять, — Чонун замечает замешательство на лице Ховона — тел ведь за эту неделю было три, — и сразу поясняет, — мой сын с другом чудом смогли отбиться от него. Не представляю, как им это удалось и почему этот вампир вообще напал сразу на двоих.

— С ними ведь всё в порядке, надеюсь? Насколько это возможно после встречи с психованным вампиром, — беспокоится Ховон, поворачиваясь на своём кресле в его сторону.

— Живы и целы, — заторможено отвечает Чонун, возводя глаза к потолку и тяжело вздыхая. Он всего несколько часов пытается понять хоть что-нибудь, поймать за хвост ускользающие мысли, а уже ужасно устал. — Я вздремну, Ховон-ши? В голову ничего дельного не приходит пока.

Ховон кивает ему на диван, выключает основной свет, оставляя лишь настольный, и возвращается к бумагам, что разбирал до этого.

К удивлению Чонуна, заспытает он моментально, но просыпается буквально через несколько часов от кошмара. Он резко подскакивает на месте и жадно хватает воздух: перед глазами до сих пор стоит образ изуродованного, как и все жертвы, Тэна и свои руки, полностью покрытые его кровью. А в ушах до сих пор звенит собственный истошный крик.

К нему тут же подлетает Ховон, трясёт за плечи и просит наконец проснуться.

— Чонун-ши! — громко зовёт его он и с облегчением выдыхает, когда Чонун переводит на него более-менее осмысленный взгляд. Ховон тянется за бутылкой с водой, открывает её и протягивает Чонуну. — Держи.

Делая большие, но размеренные глотки, Чонун немного приходит в себя, благодарно кивает Ховону и опускается обратно на диван, прикрывая лицо рукой.

— Плохой сон? — спрашивает Ховон, присаживаясь на корточки рядом.

— Не то слово, — рвано выдыхает Чонун. Его всё ещё трясёт, но дыхание постепенно выравнивается, а увиденный ужас медленно покидает его разум, оставляя за собой устрашающую пустоту. — Я хочу как можно быстрее поймать этого психа, Ховон-ши…

— Знал бы ты, как я хочу его поймать, — произносит Ховон, а после встаёт и уходит из кабинета, чтобы через пять минут вернуться с двумя бумажными стаканами кофе из автомата в приёмной. — На вкус, конечно, немного противный, но лучше, чем ничего.

— Спасибо, — тихо говорит Чонун, забирая кофе, выпивая его почти залпом.

Больше за ночь Чонун даже не пытается уснуть: не получается, да и желания совсем нет. Вместо этого он по третьему кругу листает папку, рассматривает доску на стене и думает, думает, думает.

Под утро Ховон отправляет его отсыпаться дома, но Чонун идёт в отель и снимает себе номер: он не будет появляться в своём доме, пока этот вампир не будет найден, чтобы не подвергать опасности близких. Он не уверен, что за ним могут начать слежку, но лучше перестраховаться. Это никогда не помешает.

Он отключается после душа почти сразу — усталость даёт о себе знать. На этот раз ему не снится ничего, чему он несказанно радуется, когда просыпается.

Первым делом он тянется к телефону, с опаской открывая какао — он очень надеется, что за то время, что он спал, не было новых жертв, — но видит лишь непрочитанные от Кюхёна и Тэна.

Доброе утро, пап. **[Тэнни, 7:43 AM]**

Всё тело болит, но в целом я в порядке. **[Тэнни, 7:43 AM]**

Донён говорит, что чувствует себя намного лучше, чем вчера. **[Тэнни, 7 :44 AM]**

Можно он поживёт у нас пока? **[Тэнни, 7:45 AM]**

Ой, Кюхён-хён приготовил нам завтрак. **[Тэнни, 7:59 AM]**

Мы с тобой готовим лучше. **[Тэнни, 8:16 AM]**

Но мы ведь его научим, правда? **[Тэнни, 8:17 AM]**

Пап… Почему я не иду в университет?! **[Тэнни, 8:36 AM]**

В смысле я на больничном? **[Тэнни, 8:37 AM]**

А Донён почему? **[Тэнни, 8:38 AM]**

Нуна сказала, чтобы мы оба оставались дома, пока раны не заживут. **[Тэнни, 8:40 AM]**

И что это была твоя просьба. **[Тэнни, 8:40 AM]**

Кюхён-хён уехал в университет, а потом к себе за вещами и обратно к нам. **[Тэнни, 8:51 AM]**

**[Я, 16:10 PM]** Потому что вам двоим нужен этот отдых, и это не обсуждается.

**[Я, 16:10 PM]** Да, так будет даже лучше, если он останется у нас.

**[Я, 16:11 PM]** А Кюхёна научим, не переживай.

**[Я, 16:11 PM]** Вы там как?

 

Ответив сыну, Чонун открывает чат с Кюхёном:

 

Нет, спокойной ночи он мне пожелал, а на остальное ответить? **[Кюхён-а, 6:38 AM]**

Выглядят дети паршиво, если честно. **[Кюхён-а, 8:01 AM]**

Тэнни сказал, что я плохо готовлю. **[Кюхён-а, 8:10 AM]**

Я обиделся. **[Кюхён-а, 8:10 AM]**

Ты знаешь, что они категорически отказываются сидеть дома? **[Кюхён-а, 8:35 AM]**

Теперь знаешь! **[Кюхён-а, 8:35 AM]**

О, Тэён-нуна их быстро успокоила. **[Кюхён-а, 8:40 AM]**

Почти. **[Кюхён-а, 8:40 AM]**

Я поехал на работу. Надеюсь, что у тебя там всё в порядке. **[Кюхён-а, 8:53 AM]**

Заканчиваю в три, заеду за вещами и вернусь домой. **[Кюхён-а, 8:54 AM]**

Я же теперь могу называть твой дом своим, правда? **[Кюхён-а, 8:55 AM]**

Не выгонишь же ты меня, когда это всё закончится? **[Кюхён-а, 8:56 AM]**

Какие сегодня студенты нервные. **[Кюхён-а, 10:13 AM]**

Говорят, новости про эти нападения каким-то образом попали на телевидение. **[Кюхён-а, 10:20 AM]**

Почему ты не говорил, что там всё настолько ужасно? **[Кюхён-а, 10:21 AM]**

Почему у всех жертв укусы животных? **[Кюхён-а, 10:22 AM]**

У Тэнни с Донёном, кстати, тоже… **[Кюхён-а, 10:23 AM]**

У этого психа совсем с головой всё плохо? Кто в здравом уме будет делать себе такую вставную челюсть. **[Кюхён-а, 10:25 AM]**

И убивать столько людей. **[Кюхён-а, 10:27 AM]**

Я закончил, еду к себе. **[Кюхён-а, 15:03 PM]**

Всё в порядке, собрал необходимое, еду обратно. **[Кюхён-а, 16:11 PM]**

 

**[Я, 16:15 PM]** А мне он написал, что они чувствуют себя намного лучше, чем вчера.

**[Я, 16:15 PM]** Не обижайся, он не со зла, ты же знаешь.

**[Я, 16:16 PM]** Я догадывался об этом, поэтому и попросил Тэён-а об услуге.

**[Я, 16:17 PM]** Вот только этой огласки и не хватало.

**[Я, 16:17 PM]** Чёрт, а вот это уже совсем плохо.

**[Я, 16:18 PM]** Ты задаёшь риторические вопросы.

Чонун! Ты где столько времени пропадал? **[Кюхён-а, 16:18 PM]**

**[Я, 16:19 PM]** Молодец. Напиши, как доедешь домой.

**[Я, 16:19 PM]** И да, я не собираюсь тебя выгонять.

**[Я, 16:20 PM]** Спал.

Ответив и здесь, Чонун откладывает телефон, встаёт и сразу одевается — поесть он зайдёт в какое-нибудь кафе, а оттуда, позвонив Ховону, поедет в офис.

Где всё, чем он занимался ночью, идёт по чёрт-знает-какому кругу.

Чонун догадывался, что сразу они не поймают этого вампира, но что на нахождение хоть какой-нибудь зацепки у них уйдёт почти неделя вечного «офис-вызов-жертва-патруль-отель-переписка с Кюхёном и Тэном-жертва-офис-патруль-отель-офис» — боялся представить.

А всё начинается ранним утром с того, что во всех новостях крутят экстренный выпуск, в котором показывают сообщение от неизвестного, выложенное ночью в интернете. В нём мужчина, одетый в чёрную толстовку с закрывающим половину лица и в маске, механическим голосом рассказывает о вампирах, обещает вернуть им «былую власть», называет всех людей скотом для них и предупреждает каждого, что скоро начнётся восстание. Те вампиры, что откажутся присоединиться к нему, будут убиты так же, как и простые смертные. Ведь они не заслуживают ни поддержки вампиров, ни ходить по их земле. А остальным же он сулит спокойную жизнь вне тени, власть и свою помощь.

Среди людей начинается настоящая паника: жертв и так стало слишком много, и Чонун начинает подозревать, что нападет тот вампир не один. А тут ещё и это видео-сообщение, подтверждающее мысли Чонуна и наводящее страх.

Он правда не думал, что всё обернётся так.

Всё куда серьёзнее, чем он предполагал.

В офисе хаос: все кричат друг на друга, куда-то бегают и даже бьют руками стены.

Новых вызовов не поступает, и Чонун решает сбежать из этого ада на обеденный перерыв, где случайно встречается с Кюхёном.

Пожалуйста, ну только не сейчас.

Но Кюхён, заметив его, уверенным шагом направляется к нему, и по его выражению лица Чонун сразу понимает, что серьёзного разговора не избежать. А ещё он понимает, что безумно по нему скучал всё это время.

— Чонун-а! — зовёт он его, подходя ближе. — Что вообще происходит? Почему ты не отвечаешь мне весь день? Я переживал, что с тобой что-то случилось.

Чонуну хочется прямо сейчас сгрести его в объятия и не отпускать, заверить, что он в порядке, но он не может сделать ни того, ни другого.

— Я обещаю, что всё тебе объясню, но как только мы разберёмся со всем этим беспорядком, — Чонун в защитном жесте поднимает руки и устал качает головой. Как же ему хочется, чтобы это всё оказалось страшным сном. Но реальность бьёт под дых самым жестоким способом, вынуждая Чонуна бороться через боль.

На него смотрят с обидой и тоской, всем видом показывая, как сильно Кюхён беспокоится за него.

— Скажи, что всё, что показывают в новостях — чья-то злая шутка, пожалуйста, — отчаянно просит Кюхён, и в этот момент что-то внутри Чонуна обрывается и с гулким ударом летит на самое дно. Именно этого Чонун и боялся больше всего — увидеть страх в глазах Кюхёна.

— Прости, я не могу, — Чонун отводит взгляд, нервно поджимает губы и хочет уже признаться во всём, но тут его телефон звонит, и не ответить он просто не может — Ховон. Ховон, который сообщает о новой жертве — средь бела дня! — недалеко от центра, и просит срочно приехать: они поймали нападавшего. Чонун говорит, что скоро будет, завершает звонок и виновато смотрит на Кюхёна. — Снова. Я должен ехать. И, умоляю тебя, езжай домой, пожалуйста…

Не дожидаясь ответа, Чонун срывается с места и бежит в соседний квартал, где Ховон уже вовсю пытается расспросить преступника.

— Кто у вас главный? — кричит Ховон, запрокидывая голову вампира и оттягивая за волосы.

Чонун подходит к ним ближе, сдерживая поднимающуюся злость и сжимая кулаки. Он не встревает в допрос, слушая его и параллельно осматривая тело пожилого мужчины: всё как обычно, ничего нового, кроме того, что у него разорвана шея настолько, что можно разглядеть даже трахею. Он поворачивается обратно, видит самодовольную улыбку этого психа, и терпеть становится всё тяжелее: его хочется как минимум ударить. А когда он произносит, что он никогда в глаза не видел главного, получал указания от других, таких же, как он, вдоволь напивался человеческой крови и вдобавок получал ещё пакеты с донорской.

Клыки вылезают сами собой, и Чонун уже чувствует, что сейчас сорвётся, но замечает вдалеке шокированного Кюхёна и рычит от досады. Кюхён, встретившись с ним взглядом, спешит уйти, но Чонун, бросив Ховону, чтобы тот увозил этого урода в офис, бежит за Кюхёном.

Он ловит его за руку и тащит в малолюдный участок улицы, прижимая к стене и блокируя все пути для побега, выставляя руки по обе стороны от головы Кюхёна, и зажмуривается. Он нутром чует страх Кюхёна, и от одного этого хочется выть.

Медленно открывая глаза, Чонун старается привести в порядок дыхание, неотрывно смотрит на Кюхёна и понимает, что ужасно облажался. Хуже просто быть не может.

— Кюхён-а, — осторожно зовёт он, кладёт руку тому на щёку, поглаживает большим пальцем и, когда Кюхён не дёргается от прикосновения и даже не пытается отодвинуться, прислоняется своим лбом к его, — я же просил уехать домой… Зачем?

— Я... — хрипло начинает Кюхён, нервно сглатывает и продолжает: — я хотел узнать, что происходит, Чонун-а.

— Я бы тебе всё обязательно объяснил, чёрт, ну зачем, — бормочет Чонун, качая головой. — Это же опасно, ну как ты не понимаешь?

Тишина. Кюхён молчит с минуту, смотрит прямо в глаза, словно ищет ответы на все свои вопросы, но, видимо, не находит совсем ничего.

— Ты тоже вампир, да? — совсем тихо, еле слышно шепчет Кюхён.

— Прости, — Чонун утыкается лбом в плечо Кюхёна, обнимая и прижимая к себе. — Я собирался тебе сказать. Но боялся, что тогда ты просто сбежишь от меня. А потом это нападение на Тэнни, и пообещал себе, что признаюсь, когда самолично засажу этого психа и буду спокоен. Как видишь, мой план полностью провалился.

Несильный удар в спину от Кюхёна заставляет Чонуна отпрянуть.

— Какой ты дурак, если ты правда считал, что я тебя из-за этого брошу, — Кюхён поджимает губы и возводит глаза к небу. — И ты ещё надеешься разобраться в этом аду, когда знаешь, насколько всё серьёзно. Ты точно дурак. Заканчивай, заберём Тэнни и уедем отсюда куда-нибудь подальше.

— Нет, — твёрдо отказывается Чонун, подозревая, что это приведёт либо к долгому спору, либо вообще к ссоре.

— Пожалуйста, — просит Кюхён, проводя рукой по волосам Чонуна. — Бросай всё и поехали. Я не хочу тебя терять.

 

— Кхён-а, — устало вздыхает Чонун, — если я сейчас сбегу, так и не поймав этого вампира, то они найдут нас где угодно. Это я не хочу терять вас с Тэнни, поэтому, пожалуйста. Езжай домой. Мы почти у него на хвосте, потерпи ещё немного.

После этого Кюхён отталкивает Чонуна и, бросив недовольное «как знаешь», уходит, даже не попрощавшись.

Отлично поговорили.

Нет, Чонун рад, что Кюхён воспринял его признание более-менее спокойно, но вот то, на какой ноте они закончили…

Но ведь Чонун прав? Даже если они уедут, то их найдут. Он в этом уверен.

Он стоит ещё с минуту, настраиваясь на рабочий лад, и возвращается на место преступления. Но Ховона там уже нет, как и Ханёна с преступником. И тогда Чонун просит подвезти его в офис оставшегося заполнять протоколы работника СОРСа. Вдвоём они заканчивают быстрее, и спустя полчаса Чонун уже заходит в кабинет Ховона. Только вот там никого, кроме Ханёна, нет.

— Не подскажешь, где Ховон-ши? — спрашивает Чонун у него, выгибая бровь. — В допросной что ли?

Ханён смотрит на него с удивлением и поясняет, что Ховон даже не приезжал: он поручил ему отвезти вампира сюда, а сам уехал куда-то на своей машине.

Ну вот и куда его понесло?

Поблагодарив за информацию, Чонун достаёт телефон и пытается дозвониться до Ховона, но тот не берёт трубку. Ни сейчас, ни даже через час. Зато ему приходит голосовое сообщение от Тэна, в котором тот обеспокоенным голосом говорит, что Кюхён до сих пор не пришёл домой, хотя обещал быть уже давно, а на звонки он не отвечает.

И тут Чонун резко собирает все кусочки паззла воедино: поменявшееся мнение Ховона о людях, та фраза из видео-сообщения главного психованного вампира, которую Чонун уже слышал от Ховона, пожелание Ховона о том, чтобы следующей жертвой стал кто-то из полиции, отсутствие следов на местах преступлений, одновременная пропажа Ховона и Кюхёна.

— Чёрт! — рычит Чонун, бросаясь к компьютеру Ховона. — Ханён, у Ховона-ши есть датчик слежения в машине?

— Есть, а что? — ошеломлённо уточняет он, подходя ближе, и открывает специальную программу, вбивая данные Ховона, предоставляя доступ к его местонахождению.

Заброшенный склад на окраине города.

Только бы успеть.

— Спасибо, Ханён! — быстро благодарит Чонун и пулей выбегает из кабинета, выпрашивает у Суджин ключи от дежурной служебной машины, берёт с оружейного склада пистолет и со всей скоростью несётся на автостоянку.

Заводит двигатель, выезжает и набирает Кюхёна в надежде, что тот ответит. Но раз за разом терпит неудачу. Тогда он звонит Тэну, запрещает ему и Донёну выходить куда-либо из дома, просит передать Тэён и Джису, чтобы оставались на работе.

Всю дорогу он корит себя, что не уследил, что он снова во всём виноват. Он до ужаса боится опоздать. Он не хочет снова терять близкого человека — за всю свою жизнь он уже потерял достаточно.

До нужного склада он добирается довольно быстро и, заметив машину Ховона, сжимает руль до побелевших костяшек, сдерживая злость — сейчас она может только помешать.

Он выбегает из автомобиля, даже не закрывая дверь, как можно тише заходит внутрь и замирает: около стен стоят столы с какими-то медицинскими инструментами, холодильники, забитые доверха пакетами с донорской кровью, стул с кожаными ремнями, в котором сидит связанный Кюхён, пытающийся что-то сказать, но из-за кляпа во рту получается неразборчиво.

— Ты чего расшумелся? — из двери напротив выходит Ховон, держа в руках шприц, наполненный чем-то красным — кровью? — и приближаясь к Кюхёну. — А, Чонун-ши, ты сообразил быстрее, чем я предполагал. В чём я просчитался?

— В том, что ты решил похитить Кюхёна, — рычит Чонун, хватаясь за пистолет.

— Я бы на твоём месте этого не делал, — предупреждает Ховон и одной рукой отводит воротник рубашки Кюхёна в сторону, открывая шею и укус на ней. И машет шприцем, — Ты же не хочешь, чтобы он тоже стал вампиром?

— Отойди от него, — Чонун еле сдерживается: он мечтает засадить весь магазин в голову Ховона. — Зачем тебе всё это нужно? Восстание вампиров, нападения и я. Зачем?

— Всегда поражался тому, как ты схватываешь всё на лету, — усмехается он, опуская руку с шприцем вниз. — Я давно планировал выйти из тени, мне надоело скрываться от людей. Долго искал смелых вампиров, кто пойдёт за мной, но их было мало, и я не решился. Но один из них предложил мне опробовать его зелье: всего-то нужно было добавить каплю в пакет с кровью, и вампир начинает сходить с ума. На время стирается всё, что присуще человеку, оставляя лишь инстинкты и дикий голод. И я начал придумывать новый план, с использованием этого зелья, который впоследствии усовершенствовали — теперь оно действует намного дольше. А потом появился ты, и я решил сделать больно тебе.

— Но что я тебе сделал? — Чонун искренне не понимает, в чём успел провиниться перед Ховоном, учитывая, сколько лет его вообще не было в Корее.

— Помнишь жену своего Джису? Знаешь, как она погибла на самом деле? Я хотел её убить сам, но кто-то добрался до неё первый и вывел из строя тормоза в её машине, — Ховон снова поднимает шприц, водит иглой по шее Кюхёна и широко улыбается. — А всё потому, что она отказалась вылечить мою дочь, когда узнала, что она вампир. Забавно получается, правда? Сама является хранителем твоей тайны вместе с Джису, а отказывается помочь ребёнку. Моя дочь погибла из-за неё, а следом и жена покончила с собой. Мне было так больно, ты не представляешь, Чонун. Почему только я должен страдать?

Ховон резким движением вводит иглу в шею, загоняя заражённую кровь внутрь, а Чонун направляет на него пистолет и трижды стреляет. Все пули попадают в голову, Ховон замертво падает на спину, но Чонун с ужасом понимает — он не успел.

И если в том, что Кюхён станет вампиром, особо нет ничего плохого и смертельного, то, что он станет таким же психом на неопределённый срок — пугает Чонуна до дрожи.

Убрав пистолет, Чонун подходит к неподвижному Кюхёну — похоже на потерю сознания, но он не уверен, — медленно вытаскивает шприц и раздражённо рычит — он полностью пустой. Ховон ввёл всё до последней капли.

Он отбрасывает его в сторону, освобождает Кюхёна от ремней и кляпа, прижимает к себе, совсем не боясь, что тот может напасть на него.

Свободной рукой он достаёт телефон и набирает Ханёна, говоря приехать за ними, объясняя ситуацию и прося прислать кого-нибудь из ведьм.

Через полчаса Кюхён приходит в себя: он рычит, пытается укусить Чонуна, и у него это почти получается, но в этот момент на склад залетают Ханён с Кристал — самой лучшей ведьмой в их отделе, — которая тут же оглушает Кюхёна заклинанием и быстрым шагом направляется к ним.

— Ханён-а мне вкратце рассказал, что случилось, — произносит она, осматриваясь по сторонам. — Ты не искал само зелье? Оно наверняка здесь есть.

— Нет, как-то не до этого было, — Чонун кивает на Кюхёна, и Кристал понимающе улыбается. — Ты ведь сможешь помочь? Не хотелось бы, чтобы он на протяжении неопределённого времени пытался убить кого-нибудь.

— Постараюсь, но мне нужна будет кровь чистокровного вампира. В отделе таких очень мало, и вряд ли они согласятся помочь на постоянной основе — её нужно будет давать ему некоторое время. К тому же, нужно действовать быстро, пока яд не успел распространиться по всему организму.

— Мою кровь возьми, — не задумываясь, предлагает Чонун, протягивая руку.

Кристал внимательно смотрит на него и задумчиво постукивает пальцами по подбородку. Она просит привязать обратно Кюхёна, чтобы она не отвлекалась на новое заклинание в случае чего, и направляется за ту дверь, откуда выходил Ховон. Через пять минут она возвращается, держа в руках разнообразные травы.

— Я нашла и само зелье, и то, из чего оно изготавливалось, — она победно улыбается и подходит к одному из столов. Просит Ханёна принести ей её сумку и, получив необходимое, приступает к работе: смешивает измельчённые в ступке травы, просит Чонуна капнуть своей крови и что-то шепчет на неизвестном ему языке.

Пока Кристал готовит антидот, позади них снуют её коллеги, фотографируя всё, записывая в протоколы, и после уносят тело Ховона.

— А теперь открой его рот, я должна ему это скормить, — просит она, забирая со стола миску с новым зельем, больше похожим на кашицу.

Если открыть его рот оказывается лёгкой задачей, то вот заставить Кюхёна съесть эту смесь — не так-то просто. Но раза с пятого у них это получается, и спустя уже минут десять взгляд Кюхёна проясняется, и он сбивчиво просит прощения у Чонуна, который его развязывает и спешит обнять.

— Не забывай кормить его своей кровью, Чонун-ши, — напоминает она, складывая свои вещи обратно в сумку.

Кюхён не отпускает Чонуна ни на секунду: прижимается ближе, продолжает просить прощения и утыкается носом в шею Чонуна. Вскоре они остаются вдвоём, и только тогда Кюхён отстраняется от него, виновато отводит взгляд в сторону и поджимает губы.

— Глупый, это я должен извиняться перед тобой, — вздыхает Чонун, треплет его волосы и помогает встать с кресла. — Если бы не я, то тебя бы не похитили. И уж тем более — не обратил бы.

— Кстати об этом, — перебивает его Кюхён, беря Чонуна за руку и ведя на выход, — почему Тэнни с Донёном не обратились в вампиров после нападения? Их же тоже кусали.

Точно, Кюхён же не знает правил.

— Для того, чтобы обычный человек стал вампиром, просто укуса мало: он должен выпить хотя бы каплю крови другого вампира, — объясняет Чонун, уже садясь за руль. Он пристёгивается сам, а после помогает с этим Кюхёну, и только потом заводит машину. — Я надеюсь, ты сможешь меня простить за то, что из-за меня стал таким.

По убийственному взгляду Кюхёна Чонун понимает, что сказал глупость.

Но он ведь правда об этом переживает.

— Ты, должно быть, шутишь, — произносит Кюхён. — Если бы я остался обычным человеком, то через десятки лет просто умер бы от старости. А так я буду действовать тебе на нервы всю жизнь.

— Но ведь вампиры — монстры… — пытается оправдать свою фразу Чонун — и получает подзатыльник. — За что?!

— Я не знаю, говорил ли тебе об этом кто-нибудь хоть раз, но ты — это ты, и никто не смеет называть тебя монстром только потому, что ты не такой, как другие, — обиженно бубнит Кюхён, отворачиваясь к окну.

— Ты сказал то же самое, что и Тэн когда-то, — Чонун слабо улыбается и внимательно следит за дорогой. Он хочет как можно скорее оказаться дома: он ужасно устал за эти полторы недели, что гонялся за тем, кто всё это время был под носом. Он всё это время ловил ящерицу за хвост, а она только и делала, что отбрасывала его и отращивала новые, оставляя Чонуна ни с чем.

Пускай теперь эти хвосты собирают другие в отделе — ящерицу он поймал, убив Ховона. А с остальными — заражёнными — вампирами, пускай разбираются как-нибудь без него.

И с оглаской людям — тоже.

Это уже совсем не его проблемы.

Его проблема сидит рядом, тихо посапывая. В идеале, ему нужно дать ещё крови, но Чонун решает оставить это до завтра. В конце концов, в той приготовленной смеси основным ингредиентом именно она и была, так что её должно хватить на первые несколько дней.

Первый из которых они благополучно просыпают вдвоём, открывая глаза только под вечер.

Дома никого, кроме них нет: Тэён с Джису, наверняка, опять засиживаются на работе, а вот куда Тэн делся с Донёном, тот ещё вопрос, на который Тэн отвечает коротким сообщением «гуляем».

Ладно, теперь, когда Ховон мёртв, Чонун спокоен за сына.

Вставать с постели так не хочется, но голод даёт о себе знать, заставляя Чонуна подняться и пойти на кухню. К его счастью, он находит в холодильнике остатки токпокки, которые спешит разогреть, и зовёт Кюхёна.

Доев и убрав со стола, Чонун решает рассказать Кюхёну все нюансы жизни вампира, а также научить его пить кровь. И дать ещё своей, конечно.

К его удивлению, Кюхён быстро всё запоминает, но вот приступать к делу не спешит.

Они сидят в их комнате, когда Чонун в который раз пытается уговорить Кюхёна укусить его. Он пододвигается к нему ближе, обнимает и гладит рукой по спине.

— Чонун, — тихо бубнит куда-то в шею Кюхён, проводя кончиком носа по бледной коже. — Мне страшно. Вдруг я сделаю что-то не то?

— Просто повторишь за мной, в этом нет ничего сложного, — успокаивает его Чонун, хотя сам переживает до дрожи где-то в глубине души. — Ну не убьёшь же ты меня, в конце концов. Это всего лишь укус.

— Что, если я не смогу остановится? — Кюхён смотрит на него с нескрываемым испугом в глазах и нервно облизывает сухие губы. — Если я потеряю голову?

— Поверь, я помогу. Обещаю, — Чонун хитро улыбается и нежно целует Кюхёна в шею, расстёгивает верхние пуговицы его рубашки, оголяя ключицу. Спускается к ней, осторожно проводит языком, а после неспешно вгоняет клыки в тонкую кожу чуть выше. Он прикрывает глаза от удовольствия — он не пробовал человеческую кровь слишком давно, а у Кюхёна она слегка сладковатая и до ужаса вкусная. Больше одного глотка он не делает — растягивает и смакует, перекатывает во рту, отстранившись от Кюхёна. Стирает побежавшую из ранки кровь пальцем, тут же облизывая его как можно медленнее и не отрывая взгляда от глаз напротив.

Они темнеют за секунды, и в них Чонун видит зарождающееся желание, а в движениях Кюхёна всё так же проскакивает неуверенность — он резко наклоняется к ключице Чонуна, отводит ворот свободной футболки в сторону, но кусать не торопится. И тогда Чонун кладёт руку на его голову, зарывается в мягкие волосы и слегка давит, побуждая к действиям.

Кюхён его слушается, но не очень аккуратно вгрызается в шею, а у Чонуна только от этого уже подкашиваются ноги. По телу словно пробегают десятки разрядов, с губ слетает тихий стон, свободная рука сжимается в кулак. А Кюхён только добавляет масла в огонь — опрокидывает его на кровать, проводит ладонью от груди до паха, распаляя ещё больше и вырывая новый стон. Он не делает больше ничего — его ладонь просто лежит поверх ширинки джинс Чонуна, — но Чонуну этого мало, и он подаётся вперёд. Кожей чувствует самодовольную улыбку Кюхёна, крепко сжимает свои зубы и закатывает глаза, когда тот сжимает его член сквозь одежду.

И кто тут ещё голову потеряет сейчас? Но Чонун не может сейчас забыться — он обещал.

Оттолкнуть от себя Кюхёна в этот момент невероятно сложно. В первое мгновение он смотрит на Чонуна с непониманием и даже обидой, а потом — с благодарностью вперемешку с остатками страха. Чтобы унять дрожь и выровнять дыхание обоих, Чонун берёт его за руку и с мягкой улыбкой проводит носом по запястью.

Резкий переход от дикой страсти до нежных касаний помогает слегка прийти в чувства и, хоть и затуманенным разумом, но осознавать, что происходит.

Стянув свою футболку и отбросив её куда-то к креслу, Чонун помогает Кюхёну избавиться от его рубашки, отправляя её туда же. Он позволяет Кюхёну нависнуть над ним, отдавая ситуацию под его контроль. Тот самодовольно усмехается, и, не теряя времени, глубоко целует его, слегка прикусывает нижнюю губу и возвращает руку на пах Чонуна. Сначала просто гладит, но почти сразу быстро расстёгивает пуговицу и молнию, стягивает джинсы вместе с бельём и бросает их в сторону.

Чонун равно выдыхает, когда Кюхён пробегает пальцами по его животу, едва касаясь, и слегка прикусывает тазовые косточки. А после наклоняется чуть ниже, обжигая кожу горячим дыханием и быстрым движением проводит языком по члену Чонуна, заставляя его выгнуться навстречу.

— Чёрт, что же ты со мной делаешь, Кюхён-а, — мычит Чонун, закрываясь рукой в его волосы.

— Тебе подробно всё описать? — с задором спрашивает Кюхён и обхватывает губами головку, то ли специально, то ли случайно задевая зубами.

Боже, ну за что он ему такой? Откуда в нём столько разнящихся вещей? И заботливый, и внимательный, и понимающий, и пошлый, и…

Чонун окончательно теряет связь своих мыслей, потому что в следующий момент Кюхён глубоко заглатывает его член и замирает так на несколько секунд, а после резко начинает двигать головой.

Ему приходится сжать зубы, чтобы не закричать от этого.

— Скажи, что у тебя есть смазка, — хрипит Кюхён, отстранившись. Чонун качает головой, и Кюхён на это сдавленно ругается.

— Тебе напомнить про ускоренную регенерацию? — еле выдавливает из себя Чонун, безуспешно и бессмысленно пытаясь привести своё дыхание в порядок.

Кюхён стягивает с себя штаны, возвращается к прерванному занятию, перед этим облизав свои пальцы, смачивая их достаточным количеством слюны, и осторожно входит одним в Чонуна. Когда он начинает двигаться навстречу, добавляет второй, а после — третий, как следует растягивая. Чонун жадно хватает воздух, не сдерживая стонов.

И хнычет, как ребёнок, стоит Кюхёну убрать пальцы. Он поднимается выше, накрывая губы Чонуна поцелуем, и медленно входит в него, давая привыкнуть к ощущениям.

У Чонуна глаза закатываются от удовольствия, когда он начинает двигаться, постепенно наращивая темп. А после вообще срывается на крик — Кюхён находит нужный угол, касается клыками кожи возле начавшей заживать ранки и, получив согласие в виде кивка, прокусывает, жадно глотая кровь Чонуна.

Но Чонун в долгу не остаётся — тоже кусает его, насаживается на его член глубже и довольно рычит от касания пальцев Кюхёна к головке.

Они занимаются сексом впервые, но Чонуну кажется, словно он спит с Кюхёном уже очень давно, иначе откуда тот настолько хорошо знает, что ему нужно и где ему приятней всего?

Кончают они почти одновременно: Чонун в руку Кюхёна, а тот следом, еле успев выйти из него. Кюхён отстраняется от шеи Чонуна, слизывая капли с кожи, нежно целует в ранку и ложится рядом, начиная выводить замысловатые узоры на спине кончиками пальцев.

— Нам нужно в душ, Кюхён-а, — шепчет Чонун: у него нет сил даже разговаривать, о каком душе вообще может идти речь? Но и засыпать так он не хочет, поэтому заставляет себя встать и, схватив Кюхёна за руку, тянет на себя, после чего толкает в сторону ванной, не забыва захватить чистые полотенца с полки в шкафу.

Наскоро сполоснувшись, они возвращаются обратно в постель и мгновенно засыпают в объятиях друг друга.

Утром, когда Чонуна будит надоедливый луч солнца, пробивающийся в щель между занавесками, он, не открывая глаз, ищет рукой Кюхёна, но не находит. Простынь ещё тёплая, значит встал тот не так давно. Чонун потягивается, словно кот, переворачивается на другой бок, в сторону двери, и чуть не подпрыгивает от неожиданности: Тэн стоит возле двери и лукаво улыбается.

— Доброе утро, пап, — со смешинками во взгляде произносит Тэн, складывая руки на груди. — Так я теперь могу начать называть Кюхён-хёна папой?

Не то чтобы Чонун стыдится или испытывает ещё что-то подобное перед сыном, но когда он понимает, что тот смотрит на виднеющийся на шее укус, ему становится неловко.

— Если Кюхён будет не против, — с улыбкой соглашается Чонун, всё равно прикрывая шею ладонью.

— Кюхён-хён! Поздравляю, ты стал папой! — кричит Тэн в открытую дверь, хотя в этом и нет необходимости — Кюхён возвращается в этот момент.

— Я не понял, вампиры любого пола могут рожать? — изумлённо спрашивает Кюхён, но поняв, видимо, _что_ только что вообще сказал, быстро переводит тему: — Ты сам-то где был ночью?

И, проходя мимо Тэна, проводит рукой по его волосам. Совсем как это делает Чонун обычно. Почему-то от этого жеста в сердце щемит куда сильнее, чем от любого поцелуя или взгляда.

То, как Тэн склоняет голову на бок и закусывает нижнюю губу, заставляет Чонуна заподозрить что-то неладное.

— У Донёна, — быстро отвечает он и пожимает плечами, вертя кольцо на пальце. — Почему вокруг меня развелось так много вампиров?

— Скоро будет ещё больше, Тэнни, ведь люди теперь... — без задней мысли произносит Чонун, а после резко замолкает на середине фразы. — Стоп, что ты имеешь в виду?

— Он явно не про меня сейчас говорит, Чонун-а, — бросает Кюхён, внимательно глядя на Тэна. — Иначе он не нервничал бы так.

— Я про Донёна, — неуверенно подтверждает он слова Кюхёна, а Чонун на это только и может, что хлопать глазами.

— И когда ты об этом узнал? — осторожно уточняет Чонун. — Только попробуй сказать, что давно.

— Когда он спас меня от того вампира, — тихо признаётся Тэн, выставляя руки вперёд в защитном жесте. — Я не сообщил тебе об этом раньше, потому что боялся, что ты запретишь мне с ним общаться из-за этих нападений.

— Ладно. Я хоть и немного злюсь, но рад, что в конечном итоге всё хорошо. И, Тэнни, — Чонун обнимает Кюхёна со спины, устраивая подбородок на его плече, и серьёзным тоном предупреждает: — пускай только попробует обратить тебя до твоего двадцатипятилетия — убью обоих.

— Пап, мы не... — начинает оправдываться Тэн, но его тут же перебивает Кюхён.

— Тэнни, мы не слепые и даже глядя на тебя одного всё понимаем, что говорить про то, когда вы вместе? — мягко произносит Кюхён, поглаживая руки Чонуна. — Но я согласен с твоим папой — не торопитесь, если вообще на это решитесь.

Как ему повезло с Кюхёном, думает Чонун. Он, мало того, что понимает его с полуслова, так ещё и поддерживает его мнение. И с Тэном быстро нашёл общий язык.

И помог, наконец, принять самого себя.

Чонун больше не монстр, и он, в кои то веки, действительно счастлив.


End file.
